I Can't Read your Mind
by DodgerHolden
Summary: Jess feels as though he is going crazy, what other explanation is there. He thinks he can fly, yet he knows it's impossible. What happens when Jess accidentally hovers in front of Rory? How will he explain it to her? And does she stay or does she run?
1. I Can't Fly

**A/N- Another story I know, it's obviously not the sequel to The Ripple Effect- that should be out in a couple of days though **

**So, this is a standard Heroes/Gilmore Girls crossover. Jess is Peter, so he has all of Peter's powers, but that's about it. There's no plan for Peter to be in this story, but that might change if need be. It will mainly focus on Rory and Jess' friendship/relationship, but random Heroes characters will pop up during the course of the story **

**Set just after the bid a basket festival (season two) in Gilmore Girls and I'm going to go for season three of Heroes- Just for evil Sylar **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Heroes or Gilmore Girls**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Jess' Point of View**

I woke up and once again I was covered in a cold sweat. I had been having strange dreams for the past week. I wouldn't call them nightmares, as there was nothing scary about them, but they felt so real. Like I was there, it was getting harder to tell if I'm awake or asleep anymore.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 6:30, I decided that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep today so I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I sat there for a few seconds, wondering if in fact I really did want to get up, it was Saturday after all.

I gave in and stood up. I was on an angle, or was I. Maybe my brain wasn't awake yet or maybe I was still dreaming. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at the floor. What the hell, my right foot was hovering three inches off the ground. No way, this can't be happening. I close my eyes tightly and open them quickly glancing down at my foot, it wasn't hovering anymore it was on the ground. Maybe it really was a dream, it had to be.

I ignored it, what else could I do. _Hi my name's Jess Mariano and my foot can hover_. I doubt that they have support groups for this… kind of thing. I'm sure that supernatural abilities weren't common outside of TV and movies. I shook my head quickly, trying to shake the thought out of my head. I think this town is rubbing off on me, I'm definitely going crazy.

I got dressed quickly and didn't bother to shower, as I didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts. I went straight downstairs and began filling the salt and pepper, much to Luke's surprise.

"What are you doing up?" Luke asks me confused. "It's Saturday."

"So," I reply uninterested.

"Well, as long as you're here take some orders," Luke huffs as he walks back into the kitchen.

I glance outside, looking for her, but I knew she wouldn't be up this early, especially on a Saturday. I sighed. Although Rory Gilmore and I aren't together I know that she is the only one who can make me forget these absurd thoughts. But she wasn't here so I decided to let my mind wander until she showed up.

My foot hovered, right. Let's say it did, is that even possible, yeah maybe outside the realm of reality. Why me, I'm not special. I had to have dreamt it. I groaned nothing made sense.

"Ummm Jess?" Luke asks me cautiously.

"What?" I snap.

"The salt," He says as he motions toward the now overflowing salt shaker.

"Damn," I mutter.

"You gonna clean that up?" Luke asks me.

"No," I reply sarcastically. "I think I'll leave it for the ants."

"Ants like sugar," Luke replies confused.

"Wow, nothing gets past you," I reply.

Luke wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box. Of course ants like sugar. Salt and ants equals the salt staying on the counter forever, there was no point explaining it to Luke though. I cleaned up the salt; I couldn't exactly wait for the ants now. After I cleaned up the mess I focused solely on filling the salt, I made sure that I didn't spill it this time.

But once again my thoughts wandered, watching as each grain of salt fell into the shaker. One lone grain of salt fell outside of the shaker and onto the counter. I stopped pouring and glanced dazed at that one grain of salt. It was all by itself, alone. It was seemingly normal, yet somehow different from the others. This one grain never made it into the shaker with his brotherhood.

"Jess," Rory says breaking out of my thoughts, thankfully.

I sighed happily, taking my eyes away from the grain and quickly swept it on the floor. I was glad she was here. I feel like I'm losing my grip on reality and I know Rory will convince me that I'm not.

"Hey," I reply as I quickly finish off the salt shakers.

"What were you thinking about?" Rory asks me curiously. "I thought you were going to burn a hole in the counter."

Burn a hole in the counter, sure thing, probably just as common as flying. Flying as in hovering, maybe I can burn holes through things. I wouldn't put it past me at this point.

"Jess," Rory says clearing her throat.

I decided to play a trick on her, to try and keep my mind off my stray thoughts.

"Hey," I reply mimicking my previous response. "What happened to the salt?" I ask her innocently glancing around for it.

"You finished it and put it away," Rory says confused. "Are you feeling alright?"

Yeah sure, try freaking out. Freaking out that I'm going crazy or was I freaking out that I have some bizarre powers that no one is supposed to possess.

"Jess," Rory says again.

Time for round two.

"Hey," I reply once again.

"Jess you're scaring me," Rory says visibly shaken.

"Sorry," I apologize sincerely. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share," Rory says and tries to hold back a laugh at her comment.

"Its fine," I lie and I'm guessing she could see right through me. "I can deal with it by myself."

"Come on Jess," Rory pleads me.

"It's Saturday," I reply. "Go out and have fun, enjoy your young life."

I was enjoying talking to her. It was easy not to let my mind wander, when Rory held it completely it with her presence.

"We're the same age," Rory argues. "We should be living our life together."

"Really?" I bait Rory. "Together."

I could definitely go for her innocent stammering and blushing right about now.

"That's not what I mean… I meant that… Jeez," Rory says defeated. "Why do you do that to me, you always know what I mean."

"Do I?" I ask her innocently.

"Always," Rory replies smiling.

I smiled back, only Rory could get me to forget my worries. But the smile faded when I saw who came through the door.

"Hey," Dean says as he kisses Rory.

I moved slowly to the other end of the counter, not wanting to come between them. But then again, I wanted nothing more than to come between the two of them. I was waiting though, waiting for Rory to realize her feelings towards me. It would be better that way. She wouldn't think that I forced her decision. I could wait, well for a while at least.

"So, I was thinking we could go and see Lord of the Rings again," Dean says to Rory and I smirked at her disappointment.

I knew Rory didn't want to see Lord of the Rings for the hundredth time, especially in the same company. I always wondered what drew Dean to the movie. I guessed that it was the hobbits. Deep down I really think that Dean wishes that he was short. All my tall jokes must be impacting him more than I had previously thought.

"Actually," Rory replies. "I was spending the day with Jess, he needs me."

I didn't look up at this. I didn't want Dean to know that I was listening to his "private" conversation.

"He looks fine," Dean replies bitterly. "Spend the day with me, your boyfriend."

"Dean have a look at him," Rory hisses at Dean. "He's not his usual self, something's on his mind."

I decided to try and look sad, but I don't think it was working. I'd do anything to spend the day with Rory on her own free will.

"He looks the same," Dean replies annoyed. "He's just sulking, as usual, trying to get your attention."

"I'm not doing this," Rory huffs frustrated. "He needs me and that's that."

"Come on Rory," Dean pleads. "I'm more fun then he'll ever be."

"Dean just leave," Rory says calmly.

"I'm not leaving," Dean says sternly.

"Fine," Rory replies as she gets up. "Jess," She says as she heads to the door.

I follow her immediately and shoot Dean a smug grin as I let Rory lead me out of the diner. We subconsciously head to the bridge and sit down in the middle, so close that our sides were touching. It sent an electric shock right through my body. I was shocked at the feeling. I had never felt something with this ferocity before. I glanced at Rory, who had her head down and I could tell she felt the same thing.

I ignored it and fell deep in my thoughts again.

Wait the dream I had, about three nights ago. I was flying, flying around New York City. So, I was dreaming about flying and then my foot hovers, this can't be right. What I dreamt came true. No it must've been a coincidence.

It's impossible though, no one can fly. I can't fly. But maybe I can, my foot did hover this morning. I don't think I was imaging it, but then again I wouldn't put it past me. I was so confused, what happened to my simple life. A life with no complications, my only worry before was trying not to get kicked out of Stars Hollow. Now my life was complicated and I was guessing that it was going to get more complicated.

I want to tell someone, this secret even though relatively new, is eating away at me. I knew that the only person I could tell was Rory. I wasn't going to go up to Miss Patty and bare my heart. But how would Rory take this, probably not well, she'd definitely think that I was crazy.

'_Hey Rory, I can fly_

_Oh really, like superman? _

_Yeah just like superman. _

_Huh? That's so cool. Can you fly me somewhere? _

_Anywhere.' _

And then she kisses me.

Yeah, if the universe was working for me then I'm sure the conversation would go exactly that way.

"But I can't fly, it's not possible," I mutter accidentally out loud.

"What was that?" Rory asks from beside me and I immediately tensed.

I had just decided that I wasn't going to tell her, that she'd think I was crazy. But there I go and practically yell it to the world.

"Nothing," I reply calmly trying to convince her that she heard nothing. "Just thinking about a song I heard."

"Okay," Rory relents. "So, what's going on?"

"Not much," I reply.

"Maybe I should go back and see Dean," Rory suggests as she gets up off of the bridge.

I instinctively grab her hand and pull her back down. She's sitting even closer to me now, if that's even possible. I cautiously lace our fingers together and rest our joined hands on my left leg. I waited for Rory to let go of my hand and apologize, but she never moved an inch. I began rubbing my thumb soothingly across the back of Rory's knuckles. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I welcomed the warmth.

"Are you going to tell me?" Rory asks cautiously. It seemed like she wanted me to open up, but she also didn't want to anger me so that we would break contact. I let out a sigh.

"This is something that you can just go around telling people," I explain. "People will think I'm crazy."

"I won't," Rory promises and I laugh. "I promise I won't."

"You shouldn't promise something you can't keep," I scold Rory.

"I'll try not to laugh," Rory replies trying to suppress a laugh.

"No," I say defiantly at the first sign of her laughs. "You're laughing now," I state.

"Okay," Rory says composing herself. "Hit me."

"I think this is something I should deal with on my own," I lie to Rory and once again she saw right through me.

"How's that going?" Rory asks me. Yes, she saw right through it. I was thinking now that telling her was my only option. I couldn't lie to her she'd know immediately.

"Was going great until this morning," I reply truthfully, yet not letting anything slip.

"What happened this morning?" Rory asks me curiously, she was hoping that I was finally opening up.

"I woke up," I explain to her once again being truthful.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "That's what usually happens when you go to sleep."

"I have been having these dreams lately, weird dreams," I explain to Rory. "Realistic, yet unrealistic at the same time."

"I'm going to need more information," Rory says confused.

"It didn't feel like I was dreaming," I explain to Rory, trying to get it out right. "It felt as real as now," I say as I look down at our entwined fingers and smiling. "Yet, I'm pretty sure that I can count right now as a dream as well."

"It's not a dream," Rory tries to reassure me.

"How do you know?" I ask her. "For all we know everything could be a dream."

"Dean was in the diner this morning, right?" Rory asks me.

"Yeah," I agree confused at where she was taking this. "So?"

"So, do you usually dream of Dean?" Rory asks me amused.

"No," I reply. "I guess this isn't a dream then. Feels like one of my dreams though."

"You dream of me often?" Rory teases me and I was surprised at the openness, usually she would shy away from confronting conversations, so I took advantage of this new found courage.

"Every night," I reply. "I dream of nothing, but you."

She takes her head off of my shoulder and stares deeply into my eyes. My breath catches in my throat and I decide to do something that I probably shouldn't, but when was I going to get a chance like this again. So, I did it without thinking about it. I leant forward slowly, making sure that I gave Rory more than enough time to pull away if that's what she wanted, but she never did. So, I continued on my journey. Our lips meet gently and it was a nice soft and loving first kiss, I pulled away before either one of us could deepen it.

I looked deeply into her eyes, they were darker than usual and it sent shocks through my body. I untwined our fingers quickly and Rory pouts. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. I moved my other arm across my body to entwine our fingers once again.

"This is nice," I say to Rory as I run my fingers lovingly through her hair.

"Yeah," Rory agrees resting her head against my shoulder. "It would be better if you told me what was going on."

"How about you tell me why were doing this… whilst you're still with Dean," I counter argue her.

"Dean," Rory says and suddenly tenses. She tries to pull away from me, but I hold her against me.

"We're friends, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah," She replies relaxing into me again.

"Well, some close friends," I explain to Rory. "Hug each other and hold them close."

"Do they kiss too?" She asks me smartly.

"Some," I reply. "It's usually the southerners though."

"So, us?" She asks confused.

"We're an exception," I explain. "I'm sure that two friends can enjoy a friendly kiss if they want to."

"Okay," Rory relents. "Changing subject before this gets anymore weird."

"Change away," I say smartly still playing with her hair.

"So, what are the chances of you telling me what's going on in that head of yours?" Rory asks me hopefully.

"I don't know," I reply. "I'd say slim to likely."

"What's that on a scale of one to ten?" Rory asks me confused.

"I'd say about a 6.9," I reply earnestly.

"Not a seven?" Rory asks me disappointed and she pouts.

"Okay," I relent. "That pout just put you up to 7.3."

"0.4 points for a pout," Rory replies stunned. "What can I do it make that 7.3 an eight?"

"0.6" I reply thinking about it. "It has to be better than a pout," I say thinking out loud. "How about a kiss on the cheek," I suggest to her.

"Okay," She replies excitedly as she kisses my cheek long and lovingly. It was almost as better than our first kiss and it was only on the cheek. "This is too easy," she says as she smirks.

"Wow," I reply. "That was some kiss, I'm gonna give you a whole point for that."

"Very generous of you," Rory replies as she blushes.

"Blushing," I say glancing at her face. "That takes you from an 8.3 to a 9."

"And how far does one have to get to ten before you tell them?" Rory asks getting excited.

"I think nine's pretty close," I answer. "Well, for a rough overview."

"Go ahead, then," Rory says to me as she moves away slightly so that she is facing me, hands still entwined and knees now touching.

"Okay," I reply taking a deep breath, I just hoped that she wouldn't lose it and call me crazy. With this new found closeness I wondered if I should even tell her, maybe I could lie. But I decided against it, even if this was real I couldn't keep it from Rory forever. Rory squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Go ahead," She says softly to me and I look into her eyes and somehow got some new found courage from them.

"So, the dreams I was having," I explain to Rory. "They felt so real. Sometimes I'm falling, sometimes I'm flying! And every time I was in New York." I stop and look at Rory. Her face was questioning, but her eyes were encouraging me to go on, so I continued. "And this morning, when I got out of bed, my foot hovered before it hit the ground, hovered! For a split second, like I was floating! I'm telling you, I think I can fly!"

Okay so I got a little carried away there, I was avoiding Rory's glance. I finally decided to meet her gaze.

"Really?" She questions my not believing one word of it.

I nod my head I was too shocked to form any words.

"I can't believe you Jess," Rory rants as she gets up from the bridge and I didn't stop her this time. "I trusted you, I played your little games and you couldn't even tell me the truth."

"Rory…" I try to say but she interrupts me.

"No, Jess," Rory says angrily. "I'm sick of this." She was so angry the next thing I know is that she pushes me off of the bridge. "Jess, I'm sorry," Rory apologizes.

I didn't respond. Here I was an inch above the water, just hovering.

"Jess?" Rory questions in disbelief obviously not believing her eyes, yeah join the club.

I turn my head to look towards Rory to give her my I told you so smirk, but as soon as my eyes left the water I fell in. I must have lost concentration or something. I resurfaced slowly and Rory was bent down on the bridge her hand outstretched for me. I grabbed it willingly and she helped me onto the bridge.

I fell back onto the bridge. Completely shocked and completely soaked. Rory sat down next to me her mouth hanging open. I began to shiver from the cold.

"Believe me now," I say smugly through chattering teeth.

She didn't reply. I'm pretty sure she was still in shock, hell I was in shock. She bent down and rested her head on my chest, facing me.

"Can you do other things?" Rory asks me. "Or is it strictly flying only."

"No idea," I reply nervously. "Will you be there for me?"

"Of course," Rory reassures me and then closes her eyes.

"Rory," I say softly. I really didn't want to disturb her or lose the closeness we were sharing right now, but I was freezing my ass off.

"Mmmm," She says tiredly.

"I'm about to catch hypothermia," I say my whole body shivering.

"Fine," Rory relents as she pulls her head off me slowly and stands up. She reaches out and pulls me up. I wrap my arm around her and we head back towards the diner. "Maybe you're immune to sickness now," Rory says to me.

I let out a groan, but pull her closer to my freezing body desperate for her warmth.

"At least I didn't laugh," Rory states proudly.

"You pushed me in the lake," I retort pulling her even closer. I really needed to warm up and soon. "Just think of what Luke's going to say when I come into the diner completely soaked."

* * *

**A/N- Kudos to anyone who gets the hidden meaning behind the title of the story**

**Review tell me what you thought**

**To be continued **


	2. I Can't Get You Out Of My Head

**A/N- Thanks for all of your reviews- **CammieSwan1785, crono, Curley-Q, EMlit88, Fashiongurl3188, Jeremy Shane, kobrakai-kate, leytonfan911, LilyBellaCullen, Literati44, lukkygrl08, Sagebeth, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, udon'tknowmebutiknowme-** I really appreciate them**

**So a grand total of two of you tried to guess the meaning behind the title and unfortunately got it wrong, good guesses though. The meaning behind the title was actually Gilmore related, not Twilight related- **

JESS: Are you mad at me or something?

RORY: What do you think?

JESS:** I can't read your mind. **

RORY: You got into a fight with Dean.

JESS: Dean?

RORY: My boyfriend.

**The conversation is from The Bracebridge Dinner episode - episode ten, season two. Every time I watch this episode after Heroes came out and Jess AKA Milo Ventimiglia AKA Peter Petrelli claims that he can't read minds, I just crack up laughing. So I decided to make a story where he can read minds, like in Heroes, but in Gilmore Girls. It's most likely that I'm the only one that laughed at that phrase and made the connection that I formed, lol, but anyway on with the story **

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Jess!" Luke yells as Rory and I make our way into the diner.

"Yes, Uncle Luke? I ask him impatiently as I am soaking wet and freezing to death.

"Why are you wet?" He asks me.

"Fell in the lake," I reply and Rory lets out a laugh.

"Well get upstairs and change your clothes," Luke demands. "Or you're going to catch hypothermia."

"Sure," I reply as I head for the stairs Rory following me.

"Rory," We hear Dean say and we immediately turn around.

"Dean," Rory falters. "What are you still doing here?"

"What was the circus in Woodbridge closed today?" I ask him in mock sadness.

"I was waiting for you," Dean says to Rory ignoring my comment.

"Well…" Rory falters and Dean gets up from the counter.

"I was thinking that we could go somewhere and do something," Dean suggests nervously.

"Well, I would," Rory argues. "But I really need to get Jess upstairs and out of his wet clothes."

"What?" Dean asks outraged and I just smirk at him. I knew Rory didn't mean it to come out that way and she would realize in 3, 2, 1

"Damn," Rory mutters. "That's not what I meant. I meant that… I was… Damn."

I am all but laughing at the matter at hand. Poor Dean, Rory's leaving him to undress another guy, so funny. I thought he was going to turn into The Hulk at any minute, but then again that probably would've been me with my new strange abilities and all. I suddenly felt a sharp pain go through the front of my forehead to the back. I immediately grabbed the wall for support.

"Jess?" I hear Rory asking me frantically. "Jess are you alright?"

I would've answered, if I could. All these images were flying through my head, like a flip book. They suddenly stop on one picture, a picture of a man in suit on a podium, talking to a group of people. Then the pictures flipped fast again and it stopped on the same man. He was far down; I must've been standing on a building ledge or something. He looked up at me and smiled, then everything went black and I slumped to the ground.

"Jess?" Rory says as she shakes my shoulder gently and I open my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"What's going on here?" Luke asks concerned. "Are you alright Jess?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassure him as I stand up slowly. "I'm going to go get change."

"Then get in bed," Luke says. "This could be the on set of something. I don't want to look after a sick kid."

"Sure," I reply too exhausted and confused to come up with a witty remark. I walk up the stairs well aware that Rory was still in the diner.

"Do you believe me now?" Rory asks Dean.

"He's probably just under the influence of something," Dean retorts.

"He isn't," Rory defends. "He needs me right now and I'm going to be there for him."

"No," Dean says defiantly. "I'm your boyfriend you do as I say."

"No," Rory replies angrily. "Let go of me Dean."

I was just about to go back downstairs when I heard Luke.

"Dean you better leave," Luke says holding back his anger. "And don't come back into the diner again."

"Fine," Dean huffs. "Rory you have to choose me or Jess."

"Right now," Rory asks confused.

"Yes," Dean replies. "Right now."

"Jess," Rory says softly. "He needs me right now and you won't even let me hang out with him."

"Fine," Dean gives in. "You've made your decision there's no need to justify it to yourself. Just so you know I'm not going to wait for you."

"Dean," Luke warns. "I thought I told you to leave."

I heard the door open and slam shut.

"Rory are you alright?" Luke asks concerned.

"Yeah," Rory answers slightly shocked. "Ummm… Jess needs me."

"Is he alright?" Luke asks Rory even more concerned.

"I don't know," Rory answers truthfully. "He just has to work some things out."

"Okay," Luke accepts. "Look after him for me."

"I will," Rory replies.

I walk into the apartment to make it seem as though I hadn't been listening, but then again they were yelling so it was hard not to hear. I grabbed some warm clothes and changed into them quickly. I walked over to the couch and sat down with me head in my hands.

What the hell had just happened? Was that a vision or something and who was that guy he looked familiar, but I couldn't place his face. What did this mean? It was in New York, I could tell that much. The guy was wearing a suit, maybe a business man or politician. Yet I could swear that I had run into him before, back when I was living in New York.

"Jess?" Rory asks as she sits down next to me.

"Yeah?" I ask her as I turn my head in my hands so that I am now looking at her.

"What was that downstairs?" She asks nervously.

"It looked as though Dean broke up with you," I joke with her and she glares at me.

"You know what I mean," She says slightly annoyed.

I took a deep breath and returned my head to my hands.

"I don't know what it was," I answer truthfully. "It was like one of those slide projectors on high speed, just a bunch of images rushing through my mind."

"Did you get a good look at any of them?" Rory asks curiously.

"Two of the same guy," I respond. "He looked familiar, but I can't place him."

"What was happening in these shots?" Rory asks me. "Maybe we can figure out what this means."

"In one he was standing at a podium," I explain. "And the other one he was in an alley below me."

"New York?" Rory guesses.

"Yeah," I agree.

"What was he wearing?" Rory asks. "Or maybe there was something in the background of the picture."

I close my eyes and try to remember the pictures.

"He was wearing a suit in both shots," I explain carefully. "It was navy blue with a white shirt and a red tie. His brown hair was short and neat, gelled back from his face professionally. He was short-ish and had kind of a mean look to his face."

"Was there a blue backdrop?" Rory asks knowingly.

"Yeah," I agree excitedly. "How'd you know?"

"Have you read the New York Times today?" Rory asks me.

"No," I reply confused. "Can you even get the NY Times here?"

"Yeah, down at Bootsy's news stand," Rory answers. "Anyway the exact picture you were describing was on the front page. It was former senator Nathan Petrelli, does the name ring a bell?" Rory asks me.

"Not that I know of," I reply.

"Well the headline was _'Re-elect Petrelli for State'_," Rory explains. "He's running for the New York election. He won it a year or so back, but there was some accident or something and he dropped out."

"Hmmm," I think out loud. "I was still in New York around the time of the last election, maybe I just ran into him out on the street. He probably just asked me for my vote or something."

"Probably," Rory agrees. "So why are you dreaming up/having visions of this guy?"

"No idea," I reply. "Why can I fly?"

"Maybe they're related," Rory suggest.

"Yeah," I say sarcastically. "Me, a politician and the ability of flight, I don't think so."

"You're probably right," Rory agrees. "It sounds pretty ridiculous."

"That's a bit of an understatement," I reply as I move my head from my hands and sit with my back against the couch.

"So you can fly?" Rory asks me in disbelief.

"Well I can apparently hover," I correct her. "I'm sure flight comes later."

"So how do you hover?" Rory asks confused. "Do you have to concentrate on something?"

"I don't know," I reply thinking about it. "It just happens."

"Maybe it's like a reflex to danger," Rory suggests. "Like down at the lake."

"Yeah," I reply. "But it would be good if I can control it. I don't want to accidentally hover in front of Luke."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "Maybe we should test it then, see if we can find out what triggers it."

"What's your suggestion?" I ask her skeptically.

"Maybe you could jump off the gazebo in the town square," Rory says mischievously. "See what happens."

"Maybe, I ought to start with something a little lower, first, just like learning to walk," I suggest to Rory. "I don't want to end up in the morgue."

"Okay," Rory agrees. "So where are you suggesting."

I think about it for a minute.

"The park," I say triumphantly.

"The park?" Rory asks confused.

"Yeah, I'll jump off the top of the swings," I say growing more excited as I told Rory the plan. "If I hover then great, but if I fail then I land on the soft sand. It's a win, win situation."

"Okay," Rory agrees. "So we hit the park when?"

"Tonight," I tell her. "When it's dark, it's going to look strange to anyone who sees me jumping off the swings again and again with no success."

"And if you hover… that would probably be weird too," Rory ponders out loud. "Okay tonight it is."

* * *

"Rory," I hiss as I tap on her window, it was just after midnight. "Rory."

"What?" Rory asks as she comes to the window. "Oh yeah," She says remembering immediately. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay," I say as I slide gently through the window and lay on her bed without her noticing.

Rory grabs some clothes and then turns around.

"Jess," She hisses as she notices me on her bed. "I meant wait outside."

"It's cold," I defend. "I might catch hypothermia," I add a fake cough for her.

Rory sighs. "Close your eyes then."

I did as she said. I had a vivid imagination anyway.

"Jess," Rory says minutes later and I open my eyes. "Were you having another vision thingy?"

"No, I was just imagining," I reply flirtatiously. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Rory answers and I help her out the window. "So what are these things… visions?"

"I don't know," I reply. "I think it relates to the dreams I was having."

"So, you can see the future?" Rory asks. "Is that how you knew you could fly?"

"Maybe," I reply. "But then again I saw that Petrelli guy and that was from the past."

"Maybe it was from the future," Rory suggests.

"But the picture in the paper," I argue. "That happened before I dreamt… visualized it."

"Maybe you're just slow," Rory says whilst laughing as we walk into the park.

"I'm not slow," I reply annoyed. "I'm just crazy."

"You're not crazy," Rory defends. "And if you are then I am too because I believe you."

"Well we did see it with our own eyes," I reply as we stop at the swings.

"You ready?" Rory asks me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I reply nervously as I climb to the top of the swings. I was glad that they were children's swings and therefore only around seven feet off the ground.

I focused all my thoughts towards what I had to do and leaned forward.

"What do we call your vision things?" Rory asks me breaking my concentration and I fall face first into the sand.

"Great," I mumble as I get up and brush the sand off of me. "How about you let me concentrate," I say kind of harshly to Rory and she winches. "I'm sorry," I apologize to her as I go over and hug her. "I just don't like falling face first into the sand, it itches."

She smiles and lets out a little laugh.

"You can call them visions," I say to Rory as I pull out of the hug and climb up the swings again. "At least until we find something more concrete."

I focused again and leant forward, this time Rory didn't speak I don't think she even took a breath in fear that it would ruin my concentration again. I left the swings and landed face first into the sand again.

"You're a distraction," I say to Rory lifting my head out of the sand, but otherwise staying put where I fell in the sand.

"I didn't say anything," Rory defends.

"Yeah," I reply. "But that didn't stop you from invading my thoughts."

"Oh," Rory says surprised. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I reply. "I was the one that thought of you."

"Maybe this would work if I wasn't here," Rory suggested. "I could leave."

"No," I practically yell. "I can't do this without you. If you weren't here I would think that I'm going crazy and if I am going crazy then you're right here with me."

"Okay," Rory says. "I'll stay, for your sanity."

"Thanks," I reply as I get out of the sand and give her another hug.

"Time to try again?" Rory asks me.

"Do I have to?" I ask Rory as I pout.

"You don't have to," Rory replies. "You probably can't even do it."

I knew Rory was using reverse psychology on me, but I didn't care it was working. I climbed back on top of the swings for my third attempt.

"Try thinking of nothing," Rory suggests. "Clear your mind."

I closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing. Clear your mind I repeated to myself. I breathed in and out slowly, and leaned forward. I hit the ground once again.

"This is going to hurt in the morning," I mumble as I pick myself up and climb back up.

"Try concentrating really hard," Rory suggests. "Think of the matter at hand. Visualize the outcome you want."

"Sure," I reply as I close my eyes, I'd try anything at this stage. I was nearly ready to give up.

I imagined myself leaning forward slowly and floating gently through the air. Falling in slow motion, I was so lost in my thoughts that I was suddenly jolted out of my weightlessness by the hard ground.

"I'm guessing that didn't work?" I ask Rory as I once again pick myself off of the ground.

"It had promise," Rory replies. "Maybe you should stop for tonight."

"Maybe," I reply. "We're probably not going to get anywhere tonight."

"How are you?" Rory asks me as I walk on the raised edge of the playground.

"I'm fine," I reply as I stumble on the raised edge and grab Rory's shoulder for support.

"What are the chances of you flying when you can even walk along a four inch wood board?" Rory asks me as she grabs my hand to support me and I immediately entwine our fingers together.

"I'm sure you don't need balance to fly," I say to Rory as I walk along the board easier with her support. "I'm doing fine with you by my side anyway."

"But I can't fly with you," Rory says disappointedly.

"I could always carry you," I say and then get lost in my thoughts.

I let my thoughts wander again; I had been doing that a lot lately. I thought about the politician, Nathan Petrelli, what did he have to do with any of this. I met him once, maybe, I think I did. I have this image of him bumping into me in the street and saying vote Petrelli, I didn't even get an apology, but then again I might have just made up this false memory. I break out of my thoughts and look for Rory. She was behind me frozen solid our arms stretched out full, but still holding hands.

"What?" I ask Rory.

"Ummm," Rory says as she motions down to my feet.

I look down confused and notice that my feet are off the ground by about a foot. The wood railing which I had been walking on had finished a good three feet away.

"Huh?" I say out loud trying not to freak out. Turns out I didn't have to jump off the top of the swings; all I had to do was walk off a ledge and a small ledge at that.

"What were you thinking about?" Rory asks me and I lose my concentration, but land on the ground safely.

"That guy," I reply as Rory walks over to me. "That… Nathan Petrelli."

"Ah," Rory says in realization. "So he's connected to this?"

"I guess," I reply still confused. "Somehow…"

"Want to try the swings again?" Rory asks me excitedly.

"Sure," I reply mainly for Rory's enjoyment. "What have I got to lose, apart from my dignity and boyish good looks?"

"You can do it," Rory says convincingly. "I know you can."

"Okay," I reply as I get up on top of the swings again, this was starting to get annoying, I hated failing over and over again.

I closed my eyes and pictured Petrelli. I tried to immerse myself fully in him and nothing else. I picture what he looks like and my possible fake memory of him. I lean forward quickly, knowing that if I hit the ground again I'd rather it be sooner than later. I felt as though I was floating, like before when I had visualized the outcome that I had wanted. I open my eyes slowly and notice that I was about seven feet in the air. I was still on a lean, but my feet had left the swings and I was frozen in mid air. So it looked like this Petrelli guy was the key, the guy Rory found for me. Rory… Then I hit the ground.

"What happened?" Rory asks confused. "You were doing so well."

"What do you think happened?" I ask her sarcastically. "I thought of you again."

"Oh," Rory says analyzing it. "So I'm like a deterrent to your abilities?" Rory asks sadly.

"No," I reply. "It's just when I think of you my mind fills up with you and only you, there's no room left for any other thought."

"Oh," Rory replies happily. "So what are the chances of you not thinking of me for a certain period of time?"

"Pretty slim," I reply truthfully. "But we can work on that later. I better get you back to bed; we've been out here for a while."

"Okay," Rory says and I put my arm around her.

"So are you broken up with Dean?" I ask Rory nervously on the way back.

"I guess," Rory replies. "He was pretty angry."

"What would you say if your boyfriend was a freak?" I ask Rory suggestively.

"You're not a freak," Rory replies. "You just have some extra abilities that no one else possesses."

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" I ask Rory smartly.

"Not in so many words," Rory replies stuttering.

"Because I don't mind," I say quickly trying to reassure her. "It would be good actually."

"Really?" Rory asks avoiding the question.

"Really," I reply convincingly as we stop at her bedroom window. "Now got to bed," I say as I kiss Rory softly and lift her through the window. "We can discuss this more tomorrow morning at the diner."

I turn and walk away with a smile on my face.

"Jess," Rory calls from her window and I turn around.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"Don't go jumping off anything without me," Rory pleads.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I say to Rory and I let out a little laugh. "But then again I probably would dream of it… Ah," I say frustrated. "You know what I mean. Now go to sleep."

"Night Jess," Rory says as she closes the window. "Sweet dreams," She says softly.

"Yeah, real sweet," I mumble back and head towards the diner.

* * *

**A/N- Review, tell me what you thought**


	3. I Can't Read Your Mind

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, honeyboou, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Literati44, RamblingRory, rizandace, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93- **I really appreciate them**

* * *

**I meant to do this last time, lol-**

**Nathan Petrelli- Self Propelled Flight**

**Matt Parkman- Telepathy (reads minds) **

**It's for those of you who don't watch Heroes or for whatever other reason. Every time a new hero comes into the story, I'll add their name and ability (if they have one) so that you can keep track easier **

* * *

**So I know I said that the timeline for Heroes was season three, well I'm changing it, it's now going to have no set timeline. Most of the events will be from season one though, but probably in a completely different order**

_**Thoughts are in italics **_

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Try again," Rory says to me.

We were at the bridge and I was trying to hover in the air. Just hover a few inches off the ground. There was no jumping off anything today. I try again, but I can't even get off the ground.

"This is useless," I say to Rory. "I think that there needs to be some apparent danger for it to work."

"Well I could push you in the lake again," Rory suggest whilst she lets out a little laugh.

"I'd like to see how well you'd do if you were in my shoes," I say to Rory as I try again, but nothing happens.

"If I had your ability," Rory explains. "I'd probably just ignore it and tip it off as me going crazy."

"That's not a bad idea," I say to Rory. "Maybe I can just forget all about this, it's not like I need it to get by in life."

"But," Rory protests. "You're special… different… unique."

"A freak… weirdo… not normal," I shoot back at Rory as I sit down next to her on the bridge, I had unofficially given up. "They are the exact same words, you just tried to make it seems as though I was one of a kind… special."

"Well for all we know," Rory says. "You are. You don't see Miss Patty using her super powers do you?"

"She may have the ability to pinch others," I defend.

"What about Luke then?" Rory asks me.

"The ability to change moods really quickly," I explain. "He can go from angry one minute to over protective the next, in just a few seconds."

"Okay," Rory replies. "And are butt pinching and changing moods a part of Superman's superpowers?"

"He's still discovering his powers," I say jokingly to Rory. "We're only in the second season of Smallville, he can't even fly yet."

"Funny," Rory replies sarcastically.

"I thought so," I say as I grab Rory's hand and lace our fingers together.

"So…" Rory starts nervously. "You said that we'd discuss _us _more today?" Rory asks hopefully.

"That I did," I reply. "Well what do you want?" I ask Rory as I rub my thumb gently across her knuckles.

"I want… I want to kiss you," Rory says nervously, yet completely sure.

"As in kissing friends?" I ask her jokingly.

"No," Rory replies as she blushes. "As in my boyfriend's a freak and I want him to kiss me."

"Freak," I muse out loud. "I think I like Dodger better."

"Just kiss me already," Rory says impatiently.

"Wait," I say stopping her. "You're not just with me because of my abilities are you?"

"No," Rory replies getting annoyed.

"Because what if I can never fly again?" I ask her dramatically. "I would be so… normal."

"Shut up," Rory says as she crashes her lips down on top of mine, even if I did want to say something Rory was effectively stopping me from doing so. I gave in almost immediately and deepened the kiss. Rory grabbed hold of my shirt tightly and wouldn't let me go. I put one of my hands on the small of her back and the other one lost itself in her hair. I shifted her slightly so that she was now sitting on my lap. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she granted me entrance straight away.

I couldn't believe that I was kissing Rory, well I could, but now she was my girlfriend. Girlfriend now that sounds weird to me, I've never had a girlfriend before, I never needed one until Rory came into my life. I got so lost in the kiss that I was shocked when Rory pulled away.

"Jess," She whispers to me.

"What?" I ask not opening my eyes yet, I was trying to remember the moment forever. "What is it?" I ask again as I open my eyes.

I was shocked after all morning trying to hover and now I was two inches above the bridge.

"You weren't thinking of Nathan Petrelli while you were kissing me were you?" Rory asks disappointed.

"No," I reply. "You and only you."

"So why are you hovering then?" Rory asks me confused. "I thought we put it all down to that Petrelli guy."

"No idea," I reply starting to freak out, usually by now I had fallen, but I was still hovering… weird.

"Why are you still hovering?" Rory asks excitedly. "You've usually lost your concentration by now."

"No idea," I reply once again, I was completely in shock none of this made any sense. I was only thinking of Rory, Nathan never even crossed my mind. Now there was the problem of me still hovering above the bridge, I like that I can keep it up for more than a few seconds, but this is starting to freak me out.

"What's wrong?" Rory asks me concerned.

"What if I can't stop hovering?" I ask Rory nervously. "Am I just supposed to hover into the diner?"

"Maybe you could think of something?" Rory suggests. "Maybe… oooh oooh think of Luke and Kirk as a couple."

"Oh god," I say as I try to get that image out of my head. "Ow," I add as I hit the bridge. "That was an image I didn't need to see," I say to Rory slightly annoyed.

"It worked though didn't it," Rory says. "You're grounded."

"Sure," I reply. "But now I will be forever haunted by that thought."

"You'd be related to Kirk too," Rory adds.

"Do you mind," I say to her slightly angry.

"Fine," Rory relents. "Freak."

"Girlfriend," I retort.

"What…" Rory says flustered. "You called me your girlfriend."

"So," I reply failing to see the problem. "You are aren't you? We did just have this conversation didn't we?"

"Yeah," Rory replies. "I was just shocked when you said it."

"So you don't want me call you my girlfriend?" I ask Rory still confused.

"No," Rory replies quickly. "I like it, it sounds good when you say it… boyfriend."

"What no more freak?" I ask her in mock sadness.

"Nah," Rory replies. "Calling you a freak might rouse some suspicion."

"Good," I reply, I didn't want to be called a freak anyway.

"Let's go to the diner," Rory suggests as she gets up and grabs my hand.

"Do we have to?" I whine as Rory pulls me towards the diner. "As soon as I look at Luke I'm going to immediately think of Kirk."

"At least you won't hover in the diner," Rory replies. "It's a good trade off if you ask me."

"This whole Kirk/Luke thing doesn't bother you?" I ask Rory in disbelief.

"No," She replies. "I know Luke would never go for Kirk, Taylor maybe, but not Kirk."

"Jeez," I say as I put my arm around Rory. "You're lucky that I like you because if I didn't you would be so dead," I say jokingly as I pull her close.

"Hey," Rory say getting my attention. "Pretty fancy car for Stars Hollow."

I glance over at the car, it was a black BMW.

"Yeah," I agree. "They must be lost."

"Probably," Rory replies as we head into the diner and sit down at a table. "BMW guy at three o'clock," Rory says to me and I look over at the counter. There was a guy in a suit talking to Luke.

I turned my full attention to the guy, trying to pick up the conversation.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" The guy asks Luke.

"Positive," Luke replies.

"Here's my card," The guy says as he hands Luke a business card.

"Matt Parkman," Luke reads out aloud. "Who do you work for?"

"I'm independent," Parkman replies. "I want you to call me if this guy ever comes through."

"Who is he?" Luke asks confused.

"Sylar," Parkman replies. "He's… dangerous."

"And you think he'll come here?" Luke asks concerned.

"I'm not sure," Parkman replies. "We lost track of him in New York, there were some potential sightings in Hartford and I'm just taking some precautions, the quicker we catch him the better."

"Okay," Luke says. "I'll keep an eye out."

_Sylar… the serial killer. -Rory._

"What?" I ask Rory confused.

"I didn't say anything," Rory replies.

"What do you know about Sylar?" Parkman says to Rory as he comes over to Rory. "Tell me."

Rory was frozen with shock.

_Nothing… Just what I read in the paper. –Rory._

"Leave her alone," I say to the guy. "She doesn't know anything."

"What about you?" Parkman asks me as he stares at me intently, like he was trying to get inside my head. "What do you know?" He asks me concentrating harder.

"Nothing," I reply. "I don't even know who this Sylar is."

"How do you know the name Sylar," He demands, concentrating harder.

_Jess be careful… please don't overreact. -Rory._

"Stay out of this," Parkman says to Rory.

"She didn't say anything," I respond angrily. Sure I had heard her, but it was a softer voice and her lips weren't moving… I must be going crazy again. "I heard you say his name..." I start to explain to the guy, but I suddenly get a static noise in my head. "Ahhh," I say in pain as I grab my head reflexively.

"Jess?" Rory asks me. "Are you alright?" _What's wrong, he was fine a minute ago -Rory._

_Who's the suit in Luke's he looks fine, -Miss Patty._

_Not again, what's wrong with him, that kid is more trouble than I expected. What did Liz do to him? -Luke. _

What the hell was happening to me? There was a static noise in my head, yet I could hear snippets of people thoughts… no that can't be right.

"Ahhh," Parkman says as he too grabs his head in pain.

"What is going on?" Luke asks as he makes his way over to us. _Are they alright, why does everything have to happen in my diner? –Luke._

_It's not just Jess, the same thing is happening to that guy. What's going on? Is Jess going to be alright? Is he in pain? –Rory. _

"My head feels like it's going to split open," I manage to say through gritted teeth. "What are you doing to me?" I ask the guy frantically, but he doesn't answer.

_Are you okay, Jess? Please I need to know. –Rory. _

"I'm fine," I reassure Rory as I grab her hand.

_Did he just read her mind? –Parkman._

I look at him confused. Reading minds is that what I'm doing, I have no idea, I'm so confused and my head feels like it's going to explode any minute now.

_Is he one of them? –Parkman. _

What one of who, is there more people like me out there… people with abilities.

"I think you should leave," Luke says to Parkman as he literally pushes him out the door. _Who is this guy? FBI? CIA? -Luke_

The guy leaves and I can feel the pressure release slowly from my head, the static noise is also lessening. I put my head in my hands. I had to catch my breath too. Whatever he did to me… exhausted me.

"Are you alright?" Rory asks me concerned. _I hope he's alright, he has to be alright, he's my Jess. –Rory. _

I smile at her… thoughts, I guess that's what I'm doing, reading her thoughts. The guy mentioned it and he seemed pretty sure of it.

"I'm alright," I reply.

"Visions?" Rory asks me.

"No," I reply. "Just a headache."

_He's fine you can stop overreacting now, he's alright he can still form sentences… well a couple of words, but he's still the same Jess. It looked like that guy did something to him… caused him the pain, I'd have to ask him later. I have to definitely make sure that he is alright. He liked to put on a tough face to cover up his pain. –Rory. _

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Rory asks me concerned.

"Yeah," I reply. "Stop worrying."

"I wasn't worrying," Rory defends and I look at her knowingly. "Fine but only a little," Rory says in defeat.

So I could hear people's thoughts, this might actually be a welcomed ability. But should I tell Rory? If I did then she would be more self conscious then she is now, but if I didn't tell her then I would have to work through it on my own and she would know that I was hiding something. I decided to play it by ear. I would only tell her when it was completely necessary.

"Are you alright?" Luke asks me as he comes back into the diner. _If anything happened to that kid… If he got hurt on my watch… -Luke. _

"I'm fine," I reply. "Just a bit of a headache."

"Good," Luke replies visibly relieved. "I'll get you some Tylenol." _Thank god for that. This kid's going to be the death of me. –Luke. _

"Thanks," I say as he walks away. "So you were thinking about my safety?" I ask Rory knowing that I would be able to hear her thoughts. It was a cheap shot, but I really wanted to know what she thought.

"Yeah," Rory replies as she blushes. _How could I not? You're my boyfriend and you looked like you were in so much pain, there was nothing I could do to help you. –Rory. _"I don't want my boyfriend of less than a day to get sick… or die." _No Jess couldn't die… never. I don't want to be left alone without him. He's the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. –Rory._

I laugh at her thoughts.

"What?" Rory asks me confused.

"Nothing," I reply. "Just something I heard."

"Okay," Rory gives in.

"Hey daughter of mine," Lorelai says as she sits down at our table. "Lukey," Lorelai says "Get me coffee."

What was happening in Lorelai's world, I thought as I concentrated on her.

_Oh Butch Danes you can pour my coffee any day, if you know what I mean. –Lorelai._

Oh no, that definitely crossed a line. Maybe this ability wouldn't be as good as I thought it would be.

_Butch… -Lorelai. _

"No," I say out loud as I cover my ears, which was stupid because I'm guessing that you can't physically hear other people's thoughts.

"Jess?" Rory asks concerned.

"What's going on?" Lorelai says equally concerned, at least this had changed the course of her thoughts.

"I… I need…" I say trying to get Rory to understand without saying anything to alert Lorelai.

_What? What do you want Jess? I don't understand… Kirk and Luke, so funny and Jess' face classic. –Rory._

And that did it, thankfully. I concentrated back on Lorelai, but I couldn't hear a thing.

"Thanks," I say to Rory as I grab her hand once again.

"What?" Rory asks confused and I nod my head at her. "Ummm no problem?"

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks us motioning towards our joined hands.

"Jess and I," Rory says nervously. "Are… dating."

Damn, I wish I could hear their thoughts now. Looks like I'll have to work on controlling this ability too, as if I didn't have enough on my plate already.

"What?" Lorelai asks confused. "Aren't you with Dean?"

"We broke up the other day," Rory replies. "I've been busy with Jess… I must've forgotten to tell you."

"Busy with Jess," Lorelai says knowingly and I was glad that I couldn't read her mind as Lorelai's mind seemed like a really dirty place.

"Not like that," Rory replies quickly. "He just needed my help on… some extra curricular activities."

"You know that doesn't sound much better," Lorelai says. "But I believe you… I guess," Lorelai looks at me.

"Don't worry," I say in my defense. "I won't do anything that she doesn't want to do."

"If you hurt her," Lorelai says warningly.

"I won't," I reply truthfully.

"But if you do," Lorelai continues. "You better prepare yourself for the wrath of Lorelai Gilmore."

"Fine," I reply, if things got that bad I could always fly away, well as long as I could control my abilities by then.

"I'll be watching you Jess," Lorelai says warningly to me, I took this as a conversation end and turned my attention to Rory.

"Pick a number between 1 and 100," I say to Rory. There was no time like the present to work on my new ability.

"Okay," Rory replies. "I've got it."

I concentrate hard, but I couldn't hear anything.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asks confused. "You can't read minds you know."

"I know," I reply sarcastically. "I just wanted to see if Rory and I were connected on some higher level."

"Like twins?" Lorelai replies confused.

"Yeah," I reply. "Something like that."

"So what number am I thinking of?" Rory asks me excitedly.

"Hang on," I say as I concentrate again, but once again nothing. "Eight," I say out loud, better to take a guess then nothing at all, it was her birthday so there was a chance I was right.

"How'd you know?" Rory asks surprised.

'It's your birthday," Lorelai answers. "I used to play that game with you when you were a kid and you always answered with the number eight."

"No fair," Rory mumbles as she pouts.

I laugh at her. "Next time we play," I say to Rory. "You're going to have to thing of a different number."

"Fine," Rory huffs. "I'll start thinking now and you'll never be able to guess it."

"We'll see," I reply smugly as I smirk at her.

So now I could potentially fly, have visions and read minds, this was definitely beyond normal. And what did that guy mean- _Did he just read her mind? Is he one of them?-_ One of who, there were others, I wasn't alone. I had no idea, but then again I didn't feel the need to go out and seek answers either. I was happy… happy that Rory was the only one that knew, it was our own little secret, the more people who knew would just ruin it. We had something in common, something that we could only get from the other and no one else. It was a good feeling, I needed her now more then she could ever imagine.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	4. I Can't Stay Away

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Naddi09, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93- **I really appreciate them**

* * *

**Nathan Petrelli- Self Propelled Flight**

**Matt Parkman- Telepathy (reads minds) **

**Claire Bennet- Rapid Cellular Regeneration (heals herself) **

* * *

**Disclaimer- Not Mine, Gilmore Girls or Heroes**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"I've been up here all night," I yell to Nathan. "Thinking about this… thinking about my destiny."

"What are you doing?" Nathan asks confused.

"It's my turn to be somebody now, Nathan," I call from the top of a building.

"Come on," Nathan pleads. "Quit screwing around."

I don't answer him. I look up, take a deep breath and prepare myself. I raise my arms out wide. I close my eyes and step off the edge… I'm falling. Nathan looks up… I keep falling. Then suddenly Nathan is at my side, struggling to hold onto me.

"Great!" Nathan says through gritted teeth as he tries to hold onto me.

We twist around and start to spiral out of control, the weight is pulling us down. Nathan tries to hold me up, but he is struggling. I look at Nathan astonished.

"You're flying, Nathan," I say in disbelief. "You're flying. How did you…"

"I don't know," Nathan answers mystified.

Nathan tries to hold me up, but I slip… I slip and fall.

"No," Nathan says as I fall. "No!" He yells reaching out towards me.

_Thud._

"Ow," I say as I look around. I'm in the apartment above the diner, it was only a dream. I look over at Luke sleeping he looks so peaceful.

_I need to meet the bread guy at five and order some more meat, I'm running low. If Jess would just help out in the diner, just for an hour it would really help me out… Jess helping me, I must be dreaming, -Luke._

I pick myself off of the floor and sit on the edge of my bed. I could hear people's thoughts again, that was one thing.

_No! Damn potatoes… there is too many potatoes. I told Jess not to stack them there, but does he even listen to a word I say? No! –Luke. _

So not only could I hear thoughts, I could hear dreams, well dreams were thoughts… I guess. And then there was Luke dreaming about the diner, typically, he spends his whole day in the diner and now it seems as though he dreams about it too. Maybe I would help him out in the diner a little more, just so that he could dream of fluffy white bunnies or rainbows… something not diner related.

I got dressed quickly and headed over to Rory's house. I was going to tell her about my new found ability… well that was what I was going to tell her. I couldn't exactly pass up the chance to hear Rory's dreams now could I? I don't know how long it's going to last this time, I can't waste a minute of it.

I arrived at her window not long later and opened up it up, I was glad that she left it unlocked. I climb in gracefully and sit down on the chair opposite her bed. I concentrated hard.

_Can I get a cherry Danish, ooh and some coffee, 'No' Come on Luke, please, -Lorelai._

Okay maybe I was concentrating too hard. Was it a coincidence that Lorelai too was dreaming of the diner, probably not, I just hope Rory wasn't dreaming of the diner too, that would just be weird.

"_Rory you have to choose… me or Jess."… "Right now?" "Yes, Right now."-Rory._

I was waiting for her to say my name, but nothing came. I knew the conversation well, it was a pivotal moment in our relationship, but she never said my name. I wish I could see her dreams… I didn't know what was going on. I concentrated harder, trying to see into the dream. And there it was a quick flash, it lasted less than a second, but it was enough. Dean was holding the side of his face and Rory was cradling her hand. Yes, she hit him… man I wish I could have seen that.

So Rory dreamed of punching Dean, that was definitely a good thing. I heard no more from Rory, she was probably hurting Dean in different ways, I smiled at this. The way Rory's expression grew excited and then pained, it was like I could tell what she was dreaming just from her facial expressions and I loved it.

_Oh, I dropped the mustard. 'Here I'll get it,' No, it's alright Luke I've got it, -Lorelai._

There it was once again, a quick flash, Lorelai bending over seductively in front of Luke. That's just what I needed to see.

_Oh, I dropped the mustard. 'Here I'll get it,' No, it's alright Luke I've got it, -Lorelai._

Oh no, I did not need to see this again. I closed my eyes and tried to desperately block Lorelai out, just Lorelai, I didn't want to lose this ability again.

Think of Rory, okay not helping.

_Oh, I dropped the mustard. 'Here I'll get it,' No, it's alright Luke I've got it, -Lorelai._

Think of that Petrelli guy… that Parkman guy… nothing.

_Oh, I dropped the mustard. 'Here I'll get it,' No, it's alright Luke I've got it, -Lorelai._

Think of physically blocking Lorelai's thoughts… locking her head shut with a key and then throwing that key away.

_Oh, I dropped the must… -Lorelai._

Thank god for that. I listened hard, but I couldn't hear her. I think that key should stay lost from now on, it's not like I haven't been traumatized enough already.

_Jess, -Rory. _

"Yes," I answer instinctively, but she doesn't stir. I'll have to watch out for that, make sure that I don't answer people's thoughts, they might catch on.

_Jess, I love you, -Rory. _

Wait, what? Had Rory just said, well dreamt what I thought she had? She loved me, I leant forward in anticipation.

_Jess, I love you but… -Rory._

But what? What was she going to say?

She stirred awake and sat up. "Jess," She asks tiredly as her eyes focus on me.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm here." I get up slowly and sit down on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks tiredly.

"Nothing," I reply. "Just go back to sleep."

I wanted her desperately to finish her last thought, she loved me but what? What didn't she like? What am I doing wrong?

"Why?" Rory asks again.

"I couldn't sleep," I reply. "But you can, so go to sleep."

"What are you going to do?" Rory asks me. "You're not just going to sit there and watch me sleep are you?"

"Why not," I reply. "You're cute when you sleep." And the fact that I can hear your dreams has nothing to do with it.

_Cute? Unlikely. Why would he want to watch me sleep, he could be out doing something better like annoying Taylor or Dean… yeah go annoy Dean that would be so good, -Rory._

"You really want me to leave?" I ask Rory waiting to gage her thoughts.

_No, but it's not about what I want. I couldn't just ask you to stay… ask you to spend the night with me… I couldn't, you might say no, -Rory._

"You have to sleep," Rory says. "You must be tired."

"Nah," I reply. "If I sleep I dream, and if I dream I usually end up on the floor for some strange reason."

"You had another dream?" Rory asks excitedly. _Was Nathan Petrelli in it again? Did you fly? –Rory. _

"Yeah," I reply. "It was about Nathan Petrelli. I stepped off a building and he flew up and caught me."

"He flew?" Rory asks curiously. "So maybe when you met him in New York you somehow absorbed his power off of him." _No, that just sounds crazy, -Rory._

"It's possible," I reply dismissing Rory's crazy comment/thought. "Ummm, there is something I want to tell you." I decided to tell Rory that I could read minds. Even though I was having so much fun, I had no right to read Rory's mind without her knowledge.

"What?" Rory asks concerned. _Is something wrong? Why is he here? Did I miss something? Did I do something wrong? –Rory._

"No you didn't do anything wrong," I say answering Rory's last thought. I figured it would be easier to show her, then to just tell her.

"What?" Rory asks confused. _Did he just read my mind? No, that's not possible, -Rory. _

"Yes," I answer quickly before she could come up with anymore explanations.

"How?" Rory asks me. "When?"

"Yesterday," I explain. "That guy who came into the diner… Parkman."

"The headache?" Rory questions.

"I think our thoughts were interfering with each others," I try to explain. I didn't know exactly what happened. "There was static. Then when I accidentally answered one of your thoughts he mentioned mind reading and then asked if I was one of them."

"He knew about mind reading?" Rory asks confused. "What did he mean when he said that you were one of them… is there others with abilities?"

"I don't know," I reply. "Well we've got Nathan Petrelli and his connection to my flight, and now we have Parkman, what was his first name?"

"Matt," Rory answers.

"Yeah," I agree. "So there's Matt Parkman who can read minds, well supposedly. So now that's two people who seem to be connected to me somehow and who possibly possess certain abilities."

"Wait?" Rory asks in realization. "So you can hear my thoughts, what number am I thinking of?"

_One million, four hundred and twenty seven thousand, three hundred and nineteen, -Rory._

"One million, four hundred and twenty seven thousand, three hundred and nineteen," I say as I let out a sigh. "What you couldn't have gone with eight?"

"I had to make sure," Rory replies. "So you can hear everything, no matter what?"

"Yeah," I reply. "But I managed to block out your mother somehow. I don't like her mind… it's a very dirty place."

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"You know how your mother and Luke are supposed to be together, soul mates and whatnot?" I ask Rory and she nods her head. "Well, I think your mother knows it… her thoughts tend to steer towards him at all times and her dreams too."

"Dreams?" Rory asks confused. "You can hear dreams as well?"

"Yeah," I reply thinking back to Rory punching Dean. "Nice right hook by the way."

"What?" Rory asks confused. "Ah, Dean," She says in realization.

"Yeah," I agree. "It turns out that I can see thoughts too, well if I concentrate hard enough. Although I only get to see a short glimpse, but seeing Dean in pain was definitely worth it."

"See thoughts?" Rory asks confused. "How does that work?"

"Well obviously you're thinking the thoughts, which must mean that you are picturing them as well," I try to explain. "I don't know exactly, it's definitely weird."

"I'm tired," Rory says as she yawns.

"Well go to bed then," I say jokingly to her. "We can always discuss this more in the morning if you want to."

I get off the bed and walk back over to the chair.

"Jess?" Rory asks me.

"If you're telling me to leave then you can just forget it because I'm not going anywhere," I tell her.

"No, it's not that," Rory replies. "Stay with me, right next to me."

"What about Lorelai?" I ask Rory concerned.

"Are you planning on sleeping?" Rory asks me.

"Probably not," I reply truthfully.

"Well then you can stay awake," Rory explains. "And listen out for Lorelai's thoughts, that way you'll know before she comes downstairs."

"Okay," I relent. "But I'll listen out for her, there is no way that I'm going to listen to her thoughts again."

"Okay," Rory says as she outstretches her hand. "Come to bed then."

"Fine," I say as I grab her hand and lie down next to her, I was glad that I dressed in my sweats as opposed to jeans.

"Are you thinking about what I'm thinking about?" Rory asks me.

"No," I reply as I brush a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Are you now?" Rory asks again.

I listen to her thoughts, she was asking me after all.

_Kiss me, Jess, -Rory._

I let out a small laugh and kiss her lovingly. I pull away just as she deepens it.

"That's not fair," Rory says as she pouts. _Tease, you're a tease, -Rory._

"Funny," I say to Rory. "Now go to sleep."

_Why? I don't want to, -Rory_

"I'll leave," I say to her as I start to get up.

"No," Rory replies as she throws her arm over me and holds me down.

_I'll be good… promise, -Rory._

"Just go to sleep," I reply. "And I promise to be here when you wake up."

"What about Lorelai?" Rory asks me.

"I'll take my chances," I reply. "I'm sure you'll come up with something good and then I'll read your mind and steal it."

"Okay," Rory replies. "Sleeping now."

"Dream good dreams," I tell Rory. "Word filled dreams."

_I'll try, -Rory._

* * *

It was a fairly peaceful night after Rory fell asleep. She dreamt mainly of hurting Dean, which was entertaining. She was always trying to out do her last line of attack, it was definitely better then watching TV. I actually fell asleep around 4:30, no weird dreams, though I did dream of hurting Dean. I woke up at six to find Rory dreaming about me instead. It was a pleasant change, as Dean thankfully didn't appear in this dream.

She dreamt of holding me mainly, stealing kisses here and there without me knowing. There were a couple of times when I disappeared and she woke up alone. I knew that she was scared that I wouldn't be here when she woke up, but I promised her and I was going to keep it. Even if Lorelai catches me and drags me out by the ear, I will wait for Rory outside her window.

I heard the stairs creak and I knew that Lorelai must awake. I held my breath as I heard her walk around the house. I wondered how long it would take for her to check in on Rory. I wondered if I had enough time to hide. I also wondered how traumatized I would be if I actually tried to read Lorelai's mind again. I decided against it, not knowing was better somehow, made me feel as though I still had a chance.

The door handle moved and I quickly closed my eyes. I tightened my grip around Rory, preparing for the onslaught. The door opened and I heard her gasp, no yelling yet that was good. She probably noticed that I was fully clothed by now, which also worked in my favor. I waited for her to come over… I waited for her to do something. I concentrated on her, as I needed to hear her thoughts. If she was going to kill me then I needed to see it coming. I found the metaphorical key that I had used to lock Lorelai's mind earlier and unlocked it quickly.

_They look so adorable. Wait no I can't be thinking that, there is a boy in Rory's bed, but he's fully dressed- Hey good Lorelai can it, Lorelai needs to do what's best for Rory. This is what's best, he is so protective of her, look how his arm is draped around her… he's protecting her. Maybe he's just doing that so you don't hurt him, keeping close to Rory because he knows that you would never hurt her. Oh man, now this is why I keep things light… stupid brain. I can't deal with this, I'll just leave a post it note, I can deal with it after I get some of Luke's coffee… mmmm Luke, -Lorelai._

Okay grabbing the key and locking her mind, quickly, before I hear too much. I can't hear her anymore. I keep as still as I can as she sticks the post it note on my head, not daring to move. Although Lorelai seemed cool with the matter, her mind was a little deranged. I thought that only people in movies or TV shows had the devil and angel in their head persuading them what to do, but apparently Lorelai had both and ironically they were both called Lorelai. I hear her leave and I sit up in bed.

I reach for my forehead and pull off the note. It read- _Jess I understand… You're in trouble… Just meet me at the diner. _The first two sentences had been crossed out. It seemed as though she didn't know what to do with me yet, so the only thing that wasn't scribbled out was- _meet me at the diner_. I guess she will talk to Luke first. He would be worrying where I was anyway, I didn't exactly leave a note.

"What's going on?" Rory asks me confused as she opens her eyes.

"Nothing," I reply. "Lorelai just wants us to meet her at the diner."

"What?" Rory asks confused. "When?"

"Don't know," I reply as I show her the note. "It doesn't say."

"Weren't you listening out for her?" Rory asks me annoyed.

"I was," I reply. "I figured that I'd take my chances."

"And how's that working out for you?" Rory asks me annoyed.

"Well I'm still alive," I say jokingly and Rory hits me on the shoulder. "She said that we looked adorable."

"Really?" Rory questions. "She actually said that?"

"Well she thought it," I reply. "Which means it's true because you don't need to lie in your mind, well a sane person wouldn't."

"Very insightful," Rory says sarcastically. "So did I say anything incriminating last night?"

"Well…" I reply as I think about it, there was the fact that she said that she loved me. "Nothing I didn't already expect," I settled on that, I wanted Rory to be able to tell me that she loved me in her own time.

"What am I thinking now?" Rory asks me excitedly.

_Mmmm coffee, oohh and pancakes, -Rory._

I sigh.

"I'm guessing you want to go to the diner?" I ask Rory and she nods excitedly as she gets out of bed. "You know what I've learnt the most so far from reading people's minds?" I ask Rory as she decides what to wear.

"No," Rory replies curiously. "Is it that no one says what they are thinking?"

"Well there's that too," I reply. "But aside from that, it is that everyone's thoughts seem to relate back to Luke's diner. Luke's, Lorelai's, yours… mine."

"Well you do live and work at the diner," Rory replies holding up two shirts.

"The blue one," I say to Rory. "It will bring out your eyes."

"Hey," Rory replies. "That's what I was thinking."

"I know," I reply. "Hearing, Red, blue, Red, Blue, does start to get a little annoying."

"Sorry," Rory replies. "Oh you know whose thoughts would be good to hear?" Rory asks me excitedly as she pulls off her shirt and replaces it with the blue one.

I searched her thoughts for any embarrassment, she did just change in front of me, granted her back was to me, but still. I didn't find any though, Rory was so excited by my new ability she didn't even care.

"Who?" I ask Rory. Even though I could read her mind I knew that she really wanted to tell me, so I wasn't going to steal her thunder.

"Kirk," She answers excitedly. "Maybe now we can finally understand why he does half the stuff he does."

"Sure," I reply as I close my eyes, she had grabbed some jeans and I knew that sooner or later this memory would click in her mind and she'd probably regret it, so I took the higher ground and closed my eyes. "I'm pretty sure that Kirk's mind would be worse than Lorelai's," I explain my eyes still closed. "Maybe I should just steer clear from him all together?"

"No," Rory says as she jumps on top of me, I opened my eyes. "We have this once in a lifetime chance and we are not going to waste it. Will you do it for me?" Rory asks me as she pouts.

"Fine," I relent. "But if his mind is worse than Lorelai's, which it probably is, then this is the only time I'm doing it."

"Thanks," Rory says as she kisses me and then gets off me quickly. "Lets go, I bet he's at the diner."

I groan as Rory grabs my hands and pulls me off her bed. It was a silent, quick walk to the diner. I spent the majority of my time trying to prepare myself for whatever Kirk was going to be thinking. I had no idea what Rory was thinking, I tuned her out. It seemed as though this ability was easier to control then my flying ability. It must be something to do with the mind, flying was more physical than reading thoughts. Also I had a reason to hear people's thoughts, whereas I didn't exactly have a reason to fly.

"We're here," Rory says excitedly as we stop out the front of the diner. "What's he thinking?"

I try and concentrate.

_You're in big trouble Jess. Leaving in the middle of the night with no note, -Luke._

_Why are they waiting outside, is Jess scared that I'm going to attack him. Wait he's concentrating on something… I wonder what? –Lorelai._

_Awe I hope Apricot's alright, she had the sniffles this morning. Maybe Morey and I should go home and check on her, just to be safe, -Babette._

_Is that apple in my pancakes? –Kirk._

_This is such a great town, maybe I'll move down here, -Some random woman._

"What's he saying?" Rory asks me impatiently.

"There's too many people," I reply holding my head, I was starting to get a headache. "All I got was _'Is that apple in my pancakes?'_."

"Interesting," Rory replies. "Oh well, we will just have to wait until he's on his own."

We walk inside the diner and sit down at Lorelai's table.

_He's in trouble now, I've got him, -Luke._

"Jess," Luke says.

"I'm sorry," I apologize before he can continue. "I'll give you a hand as soon as Lorelai's finished with me."

"Okay," Luke replies as he walks away.

_Looks like the kid has finally got some sense knocked into him, good on him. If it has anything to do with spending the night at Rory's house, then he can stay there as often as he likes. Maybe it would give me a chance to go over there more often, see Lorelai… -Luke. _

"So," I say to Lorelai blocking Luke out just in time. "How much trouble am I in?"

"It's yet to be decided," Lorelai answers. "Why were you in Rory's room in the first place?"

"I just needed to see Rory," I reply truthfully.

"And it couldn't have waited until the morning?" Lorelai asks me.

"No," I reply. "I had something important that I wanted to… share with her and I wanted her to be the first to know."

"And was it worth it?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Definitely," Rory replies.

"Okay," Lorelai gives in. "You're forgiven, just make sure that next time you decide to spend the night let both Luke and I know before hand."

"Of course," I reply.

The conversation settles down.

_I think my baby's finally found someone she loves. Look she keeps stealing glances at him from behind the paper and he looks at her and smiles, like he knows when she is going to look at him before she does- Whoa, complex thought, it's too early in the morning for this. It's funny though, how the kid sneaks out in the middle of the night to see his girlfriend and no one even cares. He's different lately… more open, I guess. It's like something was weighing on his mind, but ever since he got together with Rory it's lifted, he seems happier, –Lorelai. _

"Look at this," Rory says to me as she hands me the paper. "It says that someone attacked a cheerleader in Texas at Homecoming."

"What?" I ask confused as I grab the paper and look at the picture of the cheerleader. She was blonde and pretty, I guess, but she wasn't my type. "Is she alright?" I ask Rory.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "Apparently her dad saved her in time, she came out without a scratch on her."

"Claire Bennet," I muse out loud. "She's lucky her dad was there."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "There were also witnesses who saw a man from Haiti and two Japanese tourists."

"Sounds like a party," I say sarcastically to Rory. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Probably for the best," Lorelai says. "It says that another cheerleader was killed, the top of her head was partially cut off."

"Lorelai," Luke warns. "Keep it down you're going to scare away my customers. Jess are you finished yet because I could really use some help in the kitchen."

_Wait for it, he's going to make up some excuse and then leave me hanging, -Luke._

"Sure Luke," I reply as I get up from the table. "Will I see you later?" I ask Rory hopefully.

"Sure," Rory replies. "But I'm going to be here for a while anyway."

_I'll be watching you work, I love watching you work. Hey Jess, kiss me and kiss me good, don't worry about Lorelai, -Rory._

"Okay," I reply as I lean down and capture Rory's lips with my own, letting the kiss go longer then it should in a public place… in front of her mother. I pulled away when Lorelai cleared her throat.

_Damn kid's pushing his luck, maybe I should have punished him. Oh but look at Rory's face she so happy… damn kid, -Lorelai. _

"I'll try and get out of the kitchen as soon as I can," I say to Rory. "Then I can spend time with you when Luke's not looking."

"I'll be waiting," Rory replies.

_And watching, -Rory._

I walked off to the kitchen and turned around to face her, she was looking at me. I smirked at her.

_What, I told you I would be watching, -Rory._

Damn, a smart and beautiful girl who loves me. Who loves me for me, special abilities and all. I think I am falling for her, but maybe I already have.

"Jess," Luke calls from the kitchen. "A little help."

"I'm coming," I reply as I smile at Rory before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	5. I Can't Heal

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, LilyBellaCullen, Naddi09, rockerckick08, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93-** I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Nathan Petrelli- Self Propelled Flight**

**Matt Parkman- Telepathy (reads minds) **

**Claire Bennet- Rapid Cellular Regeneration (heals herself) **

**Noah Bennet (HRG)- No known power**

**Mohinder Suresh- No known power**

**Enjoy**

* * *

So I was helping Luke out in the kitchen, cutting up tomatoes, I decided that he needed a break… well I knew he needed a break, that was one of the benefits of reading minds, I could always avoid trouble. Cutting tomatoes was not a task which needed much concentration, so I focused on Rory's thoughts.

_Jackie Wilcox and Claire Bennet were involved in a horrific attack which left one girl dead and the other unnaturally unscathed. Claire Bennet made it out alive and it is said to be the work of a serial killer who is randomly killing people across all of the US. Some have dubbed Claire the Miracle Girl, but Claire insists that it was her dad, Noah Bennet, who saved her life. Noah is said to have heard his daughter screaming whilst walking past the locker rooms. _

'_I heard someone screaming,' Noah recounted. 'And I knew that I had to try and help them. I had no idea that it was my Claire-Bear. I'm just sorry that I couldn't get to Jackie in time, she will be missed sadly.'_

_Witnesses have come forward saying that they saw the killer, dressed completely in black, running off into the local forest, but no arrests have been made as of yet. There are also rumors that a Haitian and two Japanese tourists were at the crime scene. No one knows why they were there, but no sightings have been seen since. _

"Shit," I groan as the knife slices my palm, I was too busy reading Rory's mind that I accidentally cut myself.

"What's going on?" Luke asks concerned as he comes into the kitchen. "Jess you're bleeding."

_Oh no, now he goes and cuts himself. It better not be deep, I can't deal with this… I wonder if Lorelai's still out there, she'd know what to do, -Luke._

"I'm fine," I reassure Luke as I grab a dish cloth and cover the gash before he has time to see it. "It's only a scratch."

"Are you sure?" Luke asks me calming down a little. "That's a lot of blood for just a scratch."

"I bleed heavily," I lie to him. "But I'm fine."

_Good, he's alright. Maybe I should give him a break, he shouldn't be working whilst he's injured, -Luke._

"How about you spend the rest of the day with Rory," Luke suggests. "Then you can help me out tomorrow when your hand is better."

"Okay, thanks," I accept, I didn't want Luke worrying about me, so I left the kitchen and rejoined Rory.

"What happened?" Rory asks me as she grabs my hand and takes the dish cloth off. "What?" She asks confused.

"What?" I ask her as I look at my hand, there was no cut at all, it looked perfect.

"Did you use fake blood to get out of working?" Rory asks me ashamed.

"No," I reply examining my hand. "I really did cut myself… weird."

"Are you sure?" Rory asks me in disbelief. "What did you do then… heal yourself?"

"Maybe," I reply confused. "It might be possible considering all the other things that I can do."

"So how can you heal…" Rory asks me as Lorelai rejoins the table.

"Jess can heal?" Lorelai asks confused.

"No," Rory answers quickly. "I was just asking him how you can heal a drunken rabbit."

"And how do you?" Lorelai asks confused.

"I don't know," Rory replies. "That's why I was asking Jess."

"So Jess?" Lorelai asks me.

"I don't know either," I reply. "Why is the rabbit drunk in the first place, now that's the question you should be asking."

"Sure," Lorelai replies, she was now completely confused. "Okay back to our previous conversation," Lorelai says to Rory. "The one before I needed to go yell at Taylor."

"He's dead," Rory starts as she lets out a sigh. "I thought this topic was dropped because you left the table."

"No," Lorelai says defiantly. "And he's alive."

"You know you're wrong, just admit it," Rory replies getting annoyed.

"No, I'm right, you're the one that's wrong," Lorelai says not wavering from her point of view.

I tried to stay out of the argument, but I knew that I would get dragged in regardless.

"Jess," Lorelai says mischievously. "Jess," I was avoiding eye contact, as I did not want to fall victim to the infamous Gilmore pout.

"What?" I finally snap meeting her eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"No, don't worry about it," Lorelai says in mock disappointment.

"I'm sorry," I reply falling straight into Lorelai's trap. "Now, who's dead?"

I rested my head on my right hand and faced her. I knew that this was most likely going to be a long discussion.

I glanced outside the diner window and saw three guys driving aimlessly around. I thought I recognized two of them from back in New York, but I quickly dismissed it and turned my attention back to Lorelai.

Rory just sat there watching the interaction between Lorelai and me, laughing every now and then.

"No truly Jess, forget about it," Lorelai says still trying to make me feel guilty.

"Lorelai just tell me," I reply, this went on for a while, back and forth, with no end in sight.

"Jess," Rory interrupts, "Can we talk upstairs," She said motioning towards the stairs, knowing that I wanted out of this ridiculous conversation.

"Yeah, sure," I reply as I quickly get up and pulled Rory with me.

"No horizontal making out!" Lorelai yells after us as we make our way up the stairs.

"So," I say as I follow Rory into the small apartment and close the door behind us.

Rory sat down on the couch and I followed suit. I lean over and kiss her lovingly, but it quickly escalated.

"Jess," Rory tries to say, but gets caught up in the moment and loses her train of thought. "Jess," Rory repeats. I didn't let up until Rory pushed me off of her. "Jess as much as I would like to continue doing what we are doing, don't you think we should talk about… your future?"

I sighed, I knew this moment would come eventually, but I wasn't counting on it being this soon.

"Jess?" Rory questions as she looks me straight in the eyes.

I sigh again.

"My future?" I ask, not being sarcastic, but being genuine as I drape my arm around Rory and hold her close. Rory let her head rest on my shoulder.

"So what are you going to do?" Rory asks as she lets out a small laugh.

"It's not funny," I reply as I scowl jokingly at Rory.

"It's a little funny," Rory retorts, trying really hard not to burst out laughing again. She placed her hand on top of mine, which was resting on my thigh, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I reply. "What is there to do?"

"Well…" Rory says trying to think of something. "Well, you could always fight crime."

And that did it Rory couldn't keep it in any longer, she burst out laughing, she laughed so hard it brought tears to her eyes.

Meanwhile I just sat there watching her.

"Sure," I finally reply sarcastically. "Stars Hollow is really a town in need of a superhero."

"Well, you could always make it your mission to annoy Taylor," Rory replies and this brought a smile to my face.

"Well sure, there is always that option," I reply as I pondered the thought, but am interrupted once again by Rory's laughter. "What now?" I ask her getting slightly annoyed.

Rory was laughing so hard that it was hard for her to get the words out, all she could manage was one word, "Tights!" before she once again resumed her laughter.

"Oh, jeez, I don't have to put up with this," I reply as I get up off of the couch and stormed out of the apartment, but Rory was hot on my tail.

"Come on Jess, its funny," Rory says as we make our way down the stairs.

"No it's not!" I reply as I make my way through the curtain, but stop suddenly. All of the diner's customers eyes on Rory and me.

"Jeez Jess," Rory say as she runs into the back of me and then she notices what made me stop in the first place.

"What are you looking at?" I bark at the customers, who all immediately returned to their previous conversations. Rory and I make our way back over to Lorelai's table and sit down.

"So what was that all about?" Lorelai asks whilst taking a sip of coffee.

"Nothing," I reply quickly.

"It's not nothing," Rory says whilst looking at me lovingly. She grabs my hand and turned her gaze towards Lorelai, "Jess is going to wear tights," She says excitedly, jumping up and down for joy, well as much as she could sitting down.

"Wow! Jess are you sure about this?" Lorelai says trying not to laugh, "It's a big decision, you know."

Lorelai only got halfway through her last statement before she burst out laughing and Rory quickly followed suit. Soon both had tears in their eyes, but the laughter hadn't died down.

"Oh God!" I say as I let my head hit the table. I cover my ears trying to drown them both out.

Suddenly a whole group of people rush into the diner and quickly take a seat. Among the group are Miss Patty, Babette and Morey who all sit at a table in the middle- close to the action. Taylor and Jo somehow end up at a table together on the other side of the diner. Andrew and Gypsy sit in the back corner near the bathroom. Kirk was already in the diner at his usual center table and Lane comes in completely out of breath and sits down at our table. All the new diner patrons try to look as inconspicuous as possible, by picking up menus and conversing in random chit chat.

"Whoa! That was freaky," Lorelai exclaims.

"Yeah!" Rory agrees. "Definitely weirder than usual."

"Something's going on," I add, as we look around at the diner's new patrons.

Then Lorelai, Rory and I turn our attention to Lane, who was taking a sip of Lorelai's coffee. She put down the coffee when she felt all our eyes upon her.

"By the time the message reached me all I got was 'Get, Diner, Quick,' and then something about a mess or something," Lane said confused. "I think it kind of got scrambled along the way, I would blame Kirk, but it looks like he was here the whole time."

"Wow!" Lorelai exclaims.

"I wonder what's going on." Rory says nervously to me.

"I don't know," I reply starting to get nervous.

Then the three guys from the car come walking into the diner. The driver, who I couldn't see before turned out to be Parkman, the same guy who came into the diner a few days ago, the one who could possibly read minds. The other two guys looked oddly familiar too, but I couldn't place them. They all sat at the counter and picked up menus, obviously trying to fit in. They seemed completely unfazed by the completely packed diner.

Luke exited the kitchen and approached the three men.

"What can I get you?" Luke asks them as he takes out his order pad.

"I'm Mohinder Suresh," The Indian, obviously Mohinder says. "We're looking for a Jess Mariano."

Me? Now I was confused, but I decided to stand my ground.

"Who?" Luke asks, probably in disbelief that anyone, especially three men would be looking for me.

"Jess Mariano," The guy with horned rimmed glasses repeats. "He's your nephew isn't he?"

"Wait, does he owe you money, because I swear…" Luke replies angrily.

"No, it's nothing like that," Parkman says cutting Luke off.

"Don't I know you?" Luke asks Parkman. "Weren't you in the diner a couple of days ago?"

"We need his help," Mohinder tells Luke.

My help… my help for what? Maybe I should bail.

"I know," Lorelai says triumphantly, obviously not hearing the conversation that was now taking place. "I'll go ask Patty, she'll know what's going on."

Lorelai gets up and makes her way over to Patty, Babette and Morey's table.

I tune the three guys out and decide to listen to Lorelai, if Miss Patty knew something it was probably worth hearing.

"Hello Lorelai, Sugar," Babette says. "How are ya?"

"I'm good Babette," Lorelai replies.

"And how's Rory?" Patty asks.

"She's good too," Lorelai answers. "So do you know what's going on?"

"Sure," Patty answers. "You see those three handsome guys over there," Patty says motioning to the three men seated at the counter.

"Yeah, sure," Lorelai replies.

"Well they came by the dance studio," Patty explains. "The Indian was a little… frisky, let's just leave it at that."

"Don't tell me you sexually violated the poor man?" Lorelai asks Miss Patty.

"I might have," Miss Patty replies. "He's just so cute, I couldn't resist."

"So what are they doing here?" Lorelai asks. "Apart from the obvious vie for you affection."

"Oh my," Miss Patty says day dreaming, but comes back moments later. "They were asking about Jess."

"Jess?" Lorelai questions confused.

"Jess!" Luke yells to me.

I looked up at Luke, just as the three guys turned around to see who I was. I could now see the three men clearly and realized that I knew the other two from New York. The Indian guy was the guy who kept harassing me, talking about evolution. Whilst the other guy, the one with the horned rimmed glasses, tried to kidnap me once, but I had managed to fight him off and get away.

Everyone in the diner was now watching me and the three mysterious guy's interaction. Rory looked towards the three men and then back to me. She noticed my face change from confusion to fear.

"Jess, are you alright?" Rory asks me concerned.

"Oh no! They've found me," I say with sheer terror etched in my voice.

"Who?" Rory asks confused as I get up quickly and make my way out of the diner.

"That's him!" Mohinder says amazed.

"Come on Parkman your with me, Suresh you stay here in case he doubles back," The guy with the horned rimmed glasses says.

"Do you have any chai tea?" I hear Mohinder ask just before I was out of earshot.

I was halfway across the square when I noticed the two guys chasing me. I was listening to Rory's thoughts trying to pick up some vital piece of information. I decide to head to the bridge, the one place where no one but Rory would find me.

"_Can I help you?" -Mohinder. _

"_Why are you looking for Jess?" –Rory. _

"_We need his help," -Mohinder._

"_How do you know him?" –Rory._

"_Well I don't, well not personally, but he may be the only individual that can help us stop Sylar for good," -Mohinder._

"_Sylar? And you think that Jess can help?" –Rory._

"_Yes, we believe that he has a great power. Wait, do you mind if I ask you a question?" -Mohinder._

"_Go ahead," –Rory._

"_How do you know Jess Mariano?" -Mohinder._

"_I'm his girlfriend, Rory," –Rory._

"_Rory, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mohinder Suresh" -Mohinder. _

"_It's nice to meet you too, Mohinder," –Rory._

"_Does Jess Mariano confide in you Rory?" -Mohinder._

"_Jess, well not really, but more than anyone else in this town," –Rory._

"_I see, well have you noticed anything out of the ordinary whilst being around him lately, or has he told you anything that seemed strange?" -Mohinder._

"_Not that I can think of. He tends to be a man of very few words," –Rory._

"_I see," -Mohinder. _

I had made it to the bridge, but I heard them coming and decided to hide in the woods. I could still see the bridge, but was completely hidden by the surrounding bushes. They stood on the middle of the bridge, looking around… looking for me. I was so preoccupied I didn't even hear that there was someone behind me. I only realized when it was too late. They covered my mouth with one of his hands, preventing me from screaming.

"Jess Mariano," They say murderously. "I have you now."

I searched his mind… for anything, but all I got was one word… Sylar.

"Sylar," I say fearfully and he tightens his grip on me.

* * *

**A/N- Cliffhanger, so review if you want to know what happens sooner rather than later **


	6. I Can't Survive

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **CammieSwan1785, crono, Curley-Q, honeyboou, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, KinneticsHollow, kylielink, lukkygrl08, Naddi09, Nikki1, rockerckick08, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93- **I really appreciate them **

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Nathan Petrelli- Self Propelled Flight**

**Matt Parkman- Telepathy (reads minds) **

**Claire Bennet- Rapid Cellular Regeneration (heals herself) **

**Noah Bennet (HRG)- No known power**

**Mohinder Suresh- No known power**

**Sylar- Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, Enhanced Memory, Liquification, Enhanced Hearing, Precognition, Radiation manipulation**

**So I left out Sylar's season three powers for those of you who haven't seen it yet. I cheated and watched it on Youtube, stupid channel seven (Australia) says it's coming soon, but we don't even get it this week, turns out that we get it on Thursday October 9****th**** at 8:30 though, which puts us over two weeks behind the US. But for those of you still waiting for it, trust me it will be well worth the wait  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_They stood on the middle of the bridge, looking around… looking for me. I was so preoccupied I didn't even hear that there was someone behind me. I only realized when it was too late. They covered my mouth with one of his hands, preventing me from screaming. _

"_Jess Mariano," They say murderously. "I have you now."_

_I searched his mind… for anything, but all I got was one word… Sylar._

"_Sylar," I say fearfully and he tightens his grip on me. _

I push his hand off of me and take a few steps back.

"I don't think so," Sylar says as he pins me to a tree, without touching me, I had no idea how he did it.

"What do you want?" I ask him trying to break free from my invisible bind to the tree.

"Your power," Sylar says as he takes a step closer to me.

"Power?" I question trying to act confused. "I don't have a power."

"Well we'll just have to see then," Sylar says as he raises his hand up and moves it slowly across… mid air.

I was confused at what he was doing until I felt it, the immense pain. I tried not to scream out as he cut my head open. He was taking his time, savoring it. I tried to read his mind, but it was blank. I thought to my other powers. Flying wouldn't work as I was stuck against the tree, and healing… well I just hope I was healing right now, but it didn't feel like it.

I was at a loss. None of my powers could help me now.

He threw me against the tree, full force, using just his mind. Maybe if he had the power to do that, then I too had the power to do that. I noticed a fairly heavy tree branch which had broken off some time ago. I concentrated really hard, willing the branch to move and to my surprise it did. I lifted it slowly as to not draw Sylar's attention. I raise it just above his head and dropped it.

Sylar fell to the ground. I knew that I didn't have much time. I bent my knees and let out a little pray that this would work. I jumped up in the air and thankfully flew. I flew away, far away. Now how do I stop, I never actually thought of that before. I aimed for the diner and landed safely out the back, at least none of the townspeople had seen me fly. I ran around quickly to the front of the diner and ran inside.

"Jess what happened?" Rory asks me concerned as I hug her.

"I don't know," I reply still in pain from the cut on my head. "It happened so fast."

Mohinder makes his way out of the diner just as Parkman and the guy in the horned rimmed glasses arrive completely out of breath. They make their way into the diner.

I start to panic, what if they are working with Sylar. What if they are the bad guys, I try to get away. All three look at me and I knew I had nowhere to go.

"Sylar," The guy in the horned rimmed glasses states as he looks at the cut on my head.

"The murderer?" Rory asks them.

"It appears to be," Mohinder replies concerned.

"How did he find out about the kid?" Parkman asks confused.

"Eden's place," The guy in the horned rimmed glasses explains. "He must have overheard us."

"Well that would explain a lot of things," Parkman says as he takes a seat at the counter.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" I ask them confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bennet, this is Matt Parkman whom you've apparently met and this is Mohinder Suresh," Bennet explains quickly to me.

"Bennet?" I question. "As in Noah Bennet." He had to be Claire's father, what were the chances of two different Bennet families being involved in this.

"How did you know?" Mohinder asks confused.

"Claire," I respond.

"What about her?" Bennet demands. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," I reply. "I only know what I read in the paper this morning."

"Look," Parkman says amazed as he motions to my head.

"He's healing," Mohinder says amazed. "But how?"

"How are you healing?" Bennet asks confused.

"I don't know," I reply as I touch my head and feel no cut. "It just happens sometimes."

"What's going on?" Luke demands, well I had just healed right in front of his eyes.

"Sylar," Parkman questions ignoring Luke.

"He won't come into a populated area," Mohinder explains.

"Ok everybody out," Luke says.

"No," Bennet stops him. "That's probably not a good idea."

"Yeah," Parkman agrees. "It's safer in here."

"What's going on?" Luke asks again, he was totally confused… well everyone was confused.

"Yeah," I add. "That's what I would like to know."

"Well…" Bennet starts. "Mohinder you're probably the best one to explain."

"We are trying to stop Sylar," Mohinder explains to everyone.

"That handsome serial killer?" Miss Patty asks.

"Yes," Mohinder answers and you could hear people gasp all over the diner.

"But what does this have to do with our Jess," Babette asks confused.

"We thought that he could help us stop Sylar," Mohinder explains.

"Jess?" Gypsy questions in disbelief.

"Yes," Bennet answers. "He is the only person who has faced Sylar and survived."

"The cut?" Luke questions as he motions towards my head. "Well the cut that used to be there."

"Yeah," Parkman agrees. "Sylar's signature."

"That would mean that Sylar is here in Stars Hollow… now," Kirk says stating the obvious.

"Oh no!" Taylor shrieks. "He can't be, not Stars Hollow. It's so peaceful, he just can't be…"

"Shut up Taylor," Andrew says angrily.

"Yeah," Joe agrees. "We get it already."

"Wait," Lorelai says finally finding her voice. "Aren't we all in danger then?"

"Sylar won't come into a public place," Bennet explains.

"Ummm," I say to them as I motion out the diner window. Sylar was standing in the middle of the street, watching us.

"Well usually," Bennet corrects.

"Everyone calm down," Parkman says, he must have read their minds because no one had moved.

"He won't hurt any of you," Mohinder tells everyone.

"Well unless you get in his way," Bennet clarifies.

"He just wants Jess," Mohinder explains.

"Why?" I ask him confused. "Why me?"

"You have a great power," Mohinder explains. "You are the only person on the list who would be remotely helpful."

"The list?" I question and then remember Parkman's thought from the other day. "There are other people like me?"

"Yes," Bennet answers. "There are others."

"Claire, Parkman and Nathan Petrelli?" I ask them. "They all have powers?"

"Yes," Parkman answers. "We all do."

"How do you know Petrelli?" Bennet asks me.

"I don't," I reply. "I might have met him once, I'm not sure. But he can fly right?"

"Yes," Mohinder says amazed. "Does this mean that you can too?"

"Yeah," I reply. "That's how I got away from Sylar, well after I hit him over the head with a large tree branch, I still have no idea how I did that though."

"Telekinesis, you can move things with your mind," Mohinder explains. "It was one of Sylar's first powers."

"First powers," I question confused.

"Sylar kills people with abilities," Mohinder explains. "It's how he obtains them."

"But how?" Rory asks still confused.

"We don't know," Parkman replies. "Some say that he eats brains, yet there's no evidence of that."

"Oh," Rory replies shocked. "I see."

"It's best not to know," Bennet replies. "But we have to make sure that Sylar doesn't get to Jess, if he gets Jess' power then he will be virtually unstoppable."

"Wait what?" Lorelai asks still confused. "Jess has powers?"

"Yes," Mohinder answers her.

"What are we going to do about him?" I ask them motioning to Sylar who still stood motionless outside of the diner.

"He's fine," Bennet replies. "He'll wait for you to leave."

"Yeah," Parkman agrees. "He's a good 100 feet away, so unless he comes any closer we don't need to worry."

"But what are we going to do?" I ask them again. "He's not going to leave and although it's lucky that we are trapped in a diner the supplies aren't going to last forever."

"He's right," Luke agrees.

"We'll think of something," Bennet reassures us. "Don't worry about it."

"So we wait?" Rory asks me as the three guys go into the storeroom to discuss the matter further.

"I guess," I reply as I bring her into a hug.

"I don't want him to take your brain," Rory says to me and I let out a dry laugh.

"Me either," I reply as I pull out of the hug. "We'll get through this… I promise."

"Jess," Luke says as he motions Rory and me behind the counter with Lorelai and him.

"Yeah," I ask him as I take Rory's hand in mine. I liked knowing that she was with me, without her here, I don't know what I would do.

"You have powers?" Luke asks me confused.

"Kind of," I reply.

"But that's not possible," Lorelai says in disbelief.

"You're telling us," Rory says slightly amused.

"What kind of powers?" Luke asks trying to wrap his head around it.

"Ummm…" I say nervously, I had no idea how they were going to take it. "I can fly, read minds, heal and move things with my mind."

"All that?" Lorelai asks amazed.

"Yeah," I answer. "They don't work all the time, but Rory's been helping me control them."

"You knew?" Lorelai asks her daughter. "And didn't tell me."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "I kind of caught him in the act, so to speak."

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"That doesn't matter right now," I interrupt.

"Show us," Lorelai says. "We're not just supposed to believe this without any proof."

"You just saw me heal the cut on my head," I reply, but she stays silent.

So I took to her mind, I knew that this would convince her without a doubt.

_Purple monkey dishwasher, purple monkey dishwasher, purple monkey dishwasher, -Lorelai_

Now I had no idea why she was repeating this, I've learnt that it's best not to question anything that Lorelai thinks.

"Purple monkey dishwasher," I repeat and she gasps.

_Casablanca, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory… -Lorelai._

"Casablanca, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," I recite interrupting her thoughts, that list could've gone on forever.

_Rory used to like Dean, maybe she still does, -Lorelai._

"I'm not saying that," I say slightly angry. "You have your proof."

"What just happened?" Luke asks confused.

"He read my mind," Lorelai explains.

"Can I make a suggestion," I say to Lorelai. "Maybe you could keep your… fantasies on the down low, I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Okay," Lorelai says shocked as she realizes I was talking about her fantasies with Luke. "I'll try."

"Still confused," Luke replies.

"Oooh," Lorelai says excitedly. "Let him read your mind, it's freaky."

"Fine," Luke says as he lets out a sigh.

_This isn't even going to work, no one can read minds let alone Jess… Boston Red Sox, -Luke._

"Boston Red Sox," I repeat. "Plus you doubted that it was going to work."

"Whoa," Luke says completely surprised. "And how long has this been going on for?"

"I don't know a week or so," I answer truthfully. "But the dreams started before then."

"Ummm," Rory says quickly. "Is it just me or is Sylar closer to the diner now?"

I look out the window and it looked like Rory was right.

"Hey," I yell to the three guys. "You might want to get out here."

They all come rushing out of the storeroom.

"What?" Parkman asks concerned.

"It looks as though Sylar was trying to sneak up on us," I tell them as I squeeze Rory's hand. "He's gotten closer to the diner."

"That's it," Parkman says angrily as he heads for the door. "I'm not waiting for him to get any closer."

"Wait," Bennet says as he tries to stop Parkman.

Parkman goes on regardless of Bennet's protests. Parkman draws his gun and Bennet follows suit, they begin firing at Sylar, but he just stops the bullets mid air and lets them fall to the ground. Then Sylar disarms both men, their guns go flying out of their reach.

"Stay here," Mohinder says to me as he too heads out to help the others. Mohinder draws his own gun only to have Sylar disarm him before he even gets one shot off.

Bennet approaches Sylar and tries to throw a few punches, which Sylar skillfully avoids. Sylar was just toying with them, waiting for me to come out. Parkman approaches too, but only gets a few steps before Sylar throws him against the wall of Miss Patty's and holds him there.

"Stay there," Mohinder re-informs me as he too goes off to face Sylar one on one.

Bennet is still trying to punch Sylar and Sylar is starting to get bored. Sylar throws Bennet across the road and into the newly built traffic pole. Bennet's gets knocked out cold. Mohinder doesn't make it far before Sylar notices him.

"Ah Mohinder," Sylar says still pinning Parkman to the dance studio wall. "It's nice to see you."

"Duck," Parkman yells and Mohinder quickly complies. Just in time as Miss Patty's ballet/baton twirling sign soars straight over Mohinder's head.

"Oh no," Miss Patty gasps in horror.

"This is all my fault," I say to Rory as I lead us away from Luke and Lorelai.

"No, it's not," Rory tries to reassure me. "You didn't ask for any of this."

"Those guys," I say to Rory. "That I don't even know are out there trying to protect me… me of all people."

"Come on Jess," Rory says still trying to reassure me. "It's not your fault."

"I have to go help," I tell her. "They shouldn't risk their lives for me."

"No," Rory protests. "It's too dangerous."

"I can help," I reassure her. "I can match any power that he uses. They're losing Rory, do you not see that, I can help them."

"I believe you," Rory replies. "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," I reply as I kiss her. "I can heal remember."

"Just be careful," Rory says sadly as she kisses me again. "I don't want to lose you."

"Okay," I reply as I give her one last kiss and head out the back.

I waited out the back listening to the diner patrons through Rory's thoughts. I was scared, Sylar was powerful and I didn't know how to control my abilities properly. But there I was about to put myself in danger just to save three men that I didn't even know.

"Where's Jess?" I hear Luke ask concerned through Rory's thoughts.

"Rory?" Lorelai asks as she turns her attention to her, well everyone in the diner turned their attention towards her.

"He can help," Rory defends.

"You let him go?" Luke asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Rory says firmly. "Those men out there don't stand a chance against Sylar and I believe Jess when he says that he can help."

"But Sylar's a serial killer honey," Patty says to Rory. "What can he do to help?"

"I don't know," Rory replies. "He just has a gift."

"A gift?" Andrew questions confused.

I didn't know what was going on, hadn't they all seen me heal in front of them earlier, maybe they hadn't noticed. I searched all their heads quickly and everyone was confused, no one seemed to know what was going on. How could they not have seen me though, were they all that self absorbed?

"A gift?" Kirk repeats. "Like Superman?"

"Kind of," Rory replies. "Though if you ask me he's more powerful than Superman."

"What do you mean more powerful?" Half the diner asks confused.

"Just trust me," Rory says starting to get irritated. "He believes he can help, which means that I believe he can help."

That's all I needed to hear, Rory believing in me gave me the strength to go and face Sylar. I bent my knees again and took off for the sky. I took a lap as to not get Sylar's attention and landed softly behind him without him noticing.

"Sylar, I presume," I say sarcastically and he immediately turns around to face me.

He's dead black eyes should have sent fear through my body, but they didn't and I think that annoyed him.

"I was wondering how long it would take to draw you away from the others," Sylar replies losing his concentration and Parkman drops from the ballet studio wall to the ground.

Parkman and Mohinder immediately run over to Bennet's unconscious body and drag him into the safety of the diner, effectively leaving me alone with Sylar.

"You know," Sylar says to me. "I could spare you, but only if you join me."

"No thanks," I reply firmly. "I'm no good to you alive."

"But we could rule this world together Jess," Sylar explains. "Think about it. You would survive. Your friends and family would come through this unscathed." I let a shock of fear go through me when he mentioned my family. "You didn't think that I'd let them live did you? They are witnesses and although I don't like to kill people who don't deserve it, they would just get in my way further down the track. I guess what I'm trying to say is join me or they all die. Their blood will be on your hands Jess, think about that."

And I did think about that.

Even if I did fight Sylar would I be able to win… would I be able to make him leave and never come back. I was starting to doubt myself, maybe I should just join him. Everyone could move on… except Rory, maybe Rory could come with us, but she'd never agree. But what price was I willing to pay to keep my family safe… hell to keep the whole of Stars Hollow safe. Sylar just stood there letting me make up my mind. Maybe I would join him, it was definitely the safer of the two options, and he's the one on a killing spree which means that I didn't have to kill anyone.

So here I was in the middle of one of Stars Hollows usually quiet streets, contemplating whether or not to join forces with pure evil just so that I could spare the lives of the ones I loved and I was definitely heading towards that outcome. And then I heard it, one lone thought and I knew what I had to do no matter the consequences, nothing or no one could ever change my mind now, it was set and I'd just have to deal with the fallout.

* * *

**A/N- So what did Jess choose, 1- Join Sylar for his family's safety, or 2- Fight to the death, and possibly lose others to the fight because the townies wouldn't just stand idly by while Jess fought alone for his life **

**Review to find out **


	7. I Can't Time Travel

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **CammieSwan1785, ICanSeeYourFace, Jeremy Shane, kathi-ryn, kylielink, lukkygrl08, Naddi09, Amanda, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

Bad Guys-** Peter Petrelli-** Empathic mimicry, **Angela Petrelli-** Precognitive dreaming, **Claire Bennet-** Rapid Cellular Regeneration, **Adam Monroe-** Rapid cellular regeneration, **Daniel Linderman-** Healing others, **Jessica Sanders-** Superhuman Strength,** Sylar-** Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, Enhanced Memory, Liquification, Enhanced Hearing, Precognition, Radiation Manipulation

Good Guys-** Nathan Petrelli-** Self Propelled Flight, **Noah Bennet (HRG)-** No known power, **Matt Parkman-** Telepathy, **Mohinder Suresh-** No known power

Other- **Arthur Petrelli- **Unknown

The Manor Household-** Peter Petrelli-** Empathic mimicry, **Meredith Gordon-** Pyrokinesis, **Claire Bennet-** Rapid Cellular Regeneration,** Hiro Nakamura-** Space-Time Manipulation, **Nikki Sanders-** Superhuman strength, **Micah Sanders-** Technopathy, **Monica Dawson-** Adoptive muscle memory, **Molly Walker-** Clairvoyance,**Candice Wilmer-** Illusion creation, **Elle Bishop-** Electric manipulation, **The Haitian-** Mental manipulation,** Claude-** Invisibility

**Enjoy**

* * *

_So here I was in the middle of one of Stars Hollows usually quiet streets, contemplating whether or not to join forces with pure evil just so that I could spare the lives of the ones I loved and I was definitely heading towards that outcome. And then I heard it, one lone thought and I knew what I had to do no matter the consequences, nothing or no one could ever change my mind now, it was set and I'd just have to deal with the fallout._

"Okay," I say to Sylar. "I'll join you."

It was Rory's thought that led me to this conclusion. _I love you Jess and I will support you whichever you choose, just promise me you'll think it through and follow your heart, -Rory. _Rory said that she would be with me no matter what, so I decided to join Sylar, how else could I ensure my family's safety.

"Are you sure?" Sylar asks me.

"Yes," I reply nervously. "What the hell?" I ask confused as a Japanese guy appears at my side.

He says nothing and instead puts his hand on my shoulder. The scenery changed, we were in the same place, but it was different, Sylar was gone for one thing, but the streets of Stars Hollow were deserted, all the shops were boarded up.

"What happened here?" I ask the guy. "Wait, who are you and what did you do?"

"I'm Hiro Nakamura," They respond seriously. "And you are exactly three years in the future from today's date."

"The future?" I question him confused.

"Yes," He responds. "I can bend the space-time continuum."

"Okay, sure," I reply still shocked. "So what happened here, where is everyone… where's Luke… and Rory? Where are they?"

"One question at a time," Hiro responds. "I will explain everything, but you must be patient."

"Where's Luke?" I ask him trying to act calm as I run up to the empty diner.

"He's dead," Hiro responds as he joins me.

"Dead?" I question, Luke couldn't be dead. "How?" I manage to ask him.

"Sylar," Hiro responds. "You accepted his offer to join him, which didn't go down to well with your uncle, he left the safety of the diner and came out to fight for you, but Sylar won."

"Why didn't I stop Sylar?" I ask confused, I would have done anything to protect Luke.

"He threatened more lives," Hiro explains. "You wanted to stop him, but you were fearful that if you did then more people would've died."

"So I just stood there?" I ask him confused. "I just stood there and watch him get killed, I wouldn't do that."

"Well you did," Hiro responds.

"Rory?" I ask him, dropping the previous subject. "Is she… I mean…"

"She's fine," Hiro replies. "Well for the most part."

"What do you mean?" I ask him confused. "What's wrong… why won't you tell me?"

"Let me explain from the beginning," Hiro says calmly. "It will make more sense that way."

"Go ahead," I say defeated as I sit down on the diner steps, my head in my hands.

"After accepting Sylar's offer and him killing your uncle, you left," Hiro explains. "You didn't say goodbye to Rory in fears that Sylar would figure out the connection and kill her. You traveled the country with Sylar killing and you absorbing their powers. You helped Sylar to control his abilities better. You were both getting stronger, taking on a new power everyday."

"But I didn't kill anyone?" I ask Hiro concerned.

"Not yet," Hiro replies sadly. "You and Sylar spent two months traveling and evading the people who were trying to stop you. Sylar got bored one day and froze a busted fire hydrant, the water turned to ice mid air. It got picked up by the reporters and the company had to spend the bulk of their time covering it up, it was too late though people were starting to get suspicious."

"A couple of weeks later Sylar told you to stay put whilst he attended some private business," Hiro continues. "You flew to Stars Hollow and saw Rory. She had been waiting for you and seemed fine about what you were doing, she knew it was just to keep her safe. But when it came time for you to leave Stars Hollow it was too hard, you only just made it back before Sylar and he started to get suspicious."

"You snuck off to see Rory several times after that," Hiro explains. "And one day Sylar caught you, but he kept it to himself. He decided that he needed to make a little trip down to Stars Hollow, put you back in your place. He killed innocents as he walked the streets of Stars Hollow looking for her, he finally found her on the bridge. She didn't stand a chance, but apparently you heard her thoughts from over a thousand miles away and came to her rescue, but it was too late. She wasn't dead, but Sylar toyed with her brain so that she would never be able to communicate with anyone ever again. She can still understand everyone, but she can't speak or move her body."

"But I would be able to read her mind," I argue outraged. "I must've visited her."

"You didn't," Hiro replies. "Lorelai banned you from seeing her. Although you tried, Lorelai was always one step ahead as she had the others on her side. Parkman would read your mind and then they would prepare for your visit. You gave up after a while, but one day you knew that you just had to see her. So you went, but Lorelai got in your way and you killed her. You only got less than a minute with Rory before you were taken away. They locked you up in the company facilities, which you didn't mind because you knew that killing Lorelai was a mistake."

"God," I reply ashamed of myself. I never thought that I would be capable of any of this.

"They rehabilitated you quickly, as they knew you felt remorse for your kill," Hiro continues. "They knew Sylar would come back for you, so they trained you, got you ready to work against Sylar. They put you on a low level security floor and sure enough Sylar took the bait. You acted normal, but because you had killed Lorelai, Sylar pushed you to kill again and you did a couple of times."

"You only did it to show Sylar your trust and how loyal you were to him," Hiro explains. "But after your fifth kill, you thirsted for it. You started killing innocents and no one could stop you. You became more powerful than Sylar and soon you became the one in charge. Sylar was so pleased with your progress that he didn't even seem to mind being demoted. You and Sylar went on a killing rampage, you were known all across America as the worst serial killers of all time."

This can't be happening, how did everything turned out so screwed up?

"You came back to Stars Hollow, with Sylar," Hiro continues. "You set about killing everyone here, which you nearly did, only a few made it out alive. That's why it's deserted now, no one came back for there belongings, a few tourists come through sometimes but otherwise Stars Hollow has been wiped off the map. And quite literally I might add, they thought if they erased everything to do with Stars Hollow, then everybody would forget about what happened here. You killed around 700 innocents that day, I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"700," I gasp, I still can't believe that it is me he is talking about. I would never do that. Sure Taylor annoyed me from time to time, but I would never kill him.

"After you wiped out Stars Hollow, everyone knew that people with powers existed and you and Sylar went out destroying all that wouldn't join you," Hiro explains. "A few joined you, Adam Monroe, Claire Bennet, Angela Petrelli, Jessica Sanders, Linderman and a few others. You killed your followers when your numbers got big. You only like to keep the original members."

"Claire Bennet?" I ask him confused.

"You're her uncle," Hiro answers. "She felt as though she belonged with you, especially after you killed her father Noah Bennet and your own brother Nathan Petrelli."

"Wait," I say confused. "Nathan's my brother?"

"Yes," Hiro answers. "Your mother Liz Danes had a one night stand with Arthur Petrelli, which resulted in you. Arthur paid your mother in the promise that it would never come out, which it never did, well publicly at least. Anyway you gained followers, some of which were part of your own family, you terrorized and killed anyone and everyone. Adam Monroe got a hold of the Shanti virus and with your help unleashed it up the population, only the strong survived. The virus wiped out 93 of the world's total population."

"What about Rory?" I ask him. "Did I ever see her again? Did she survive the virus?"

"She survived and you killed a guy who owned a nice place in a small town and you let Rory live there with her caretaker," Hiro explains. "You visited her everyday and sat with her. She reasoned with you, told you that you had to get out, but by the time you realized it was too late. None of the others would let you leave, so you killed them, all of them except Claire. You spent all your free time with Rory then, but you could never make up for what you had done. Rory forgave you and you learned to move on with your life, for a while."

"One day you couldn't take it anymore," Hiro continues. "So you researched everything and found out that I could travel through time. You tracked me down, which was hard because I changed to a new place every couple of days. It was hard for me to believe you at first, you killed my best friend Ando in one of your mass killings and I never forgave you for it. You explained to me that you knew where it all went wrong and that if you could just go back in time and give yourself a message, which you did, then it would all be fine. You went back and told Rory to tell you to think it through and follow your heart. You believed that would be enough to convince you to fight Sylar, but it back fired. So I came and took you away, I figured if you could see it, if I explained it to you, then you would make the right decision yourself."

"Well, I know now," I tell Hiro. "I can stop this all from happening. Then everyone will still be alive… Wait can I see Rory first?"

"I figured that you would ask this," Hiro says as he grabs my shoulder and teleports us into Rory's room.

"Rory?" I say as I rush over to her, she seemed so lifeless.

"I'll leave you two alone," I say, well future me says. "Come on Hiro."

They leave the room. Future me didn't even look like me, he had a deep scar on his face, soulless eyes, and looked way too old to be only twenty years of age.

_Jess? –Rory._

"I'm here," I say to her as I grab her hand. "I'm so sorry."

_You have to go back… you have to change what happened, -Rory._

"What if it's just as bad?" I ask her nervously. "What if I lose… or if others die?"

_93 of the population is dead. Everyone I know apart from you is also dead. The other reality has to be better than this Jess, it just has to be, -Rory._

I nearly broke down there and then, she sounded so sad. She had lost everyone, even herself, and that was all because of the decision that I had made.

"What if I can't fix it?" I ask Rory. "What if I lose you in the process?"

_Jess over five billion people have died, nearly six, do you understand that? –Rory. _

"Of course," I reply. "It must be done."

"Hey, kid," Future Jess says to me.

"Hey… what do I call you?" I ask confused.

"Call me Peter, it's my middle name," Future Jess... well Peter explains. "She needs her rest," Peter tells me. "Hopefully when you wake up everything will be different," He tells Rory as he kisses her.

"I will try my hardest," I promise her as I too kiss her goodbye, hopefully I'd never have to see her like this again.

"We thought of a plan?" Peter tells me as we leave Rory's room. "You're good at handling abilities so we're going to give you a couple extra ones before you go back, just so that you have a better chance against Sylar."

He talked to me like I was someone else that we weren't even the same person, but I guess he's right we were far from alike now. I could never imagine going through what he has and still be half normal, I would have broken down long ago.

"Okay," I respond. "I'll do whatever's necessary to help."

"The manor?" Hiro questions.

"Yeah," Peter agrees. "I'm accepted there, so that's where we will start."

They both put their hands on my shoulders and teleport me to the manor.

"You alright kid?" Peter asks me concerned, as I was a little shaky on my feet.

"Yeah," I say. "It just screws up with my equilibrium, but I'm fine."

"You'll get used to that," Hiro explains as they lead me down a corridor.

"Nikki?" Peter asks as he opens a door. "You mind showing the kid what you can do?"

"Sure," Nikki replies as she pulls a metal rod off of the bed and bends it in half.

"Wow," I say impressed, she definitely didn't look like the kind of woman who could bend steel.

"Here," Peter says as he hands me the bent rod. "Straighten it out."

"I'll try," I say as I take the rod. I thought of Nikki as I believed that this would help and I easily straightened it out.

"Quick learner," Nikki says impressed. "I think he's quicker than you Peter."

"We're the same person," Peter replies. "Thanks for your help."

"Why does she call you Peter," I ask him confused, I would never go by my middle name.

"I ruined my name," Peter says sadly. "Everyone knows the name Jess Mariano and they live in fear because of it, so I go by Peter Petrelli seeing as my dad's last name was Petrelli. It's easier, I guess, I get to pretend as though Jess Mariano was another person all together, but I still have to live with what I did at the end of the day."

"Here," Hiro says with a group of people following him. "Seeing as though Jess picks up abilities fast I figured that we could line them up, it would get this over with a lot quicker then."

"Sure," Peter replies as we enter some main hall. "You sure that you're up to this kid?"

"I can handle it," I respond.

The first comes up.

"My name's Meredith Gordon," Meredith says as she opens up her hand to show an open flame. "And I control fire."

I did the same. it now seemed long ago that I couldn't even control one ability, but maybe being in close proximity to them made it easier.

"Elle Bishop," A blonde girl says as she shoots out electricity from her hand. "I can manipulate electricity."

I once again do the same. It went on for a little while. I got to manipulate technology from a young boy called Micah. I learnt to block others powers from a Haitian guy. Monica Dawson showed me that I could do anything as long as I had seen it done once before and she gave me her ipod to study up. Candice Wilmer taught me to shape shift into anyone I wanted. And the Haitian guy showed me how he blocked others abilities.

"I think that's enough," Peter says to the group and they all leave. "How do you feel kid?"

"Powerful," I answer truthfully. I felt as though I could do anything, even face Sylar and win.

"We need to train," Peter tells me. "We need to make sure that you are ready."

"Okay," I respond.

"I'll attack and I'll call out a specific power," Peter explains to me. "And I want you to use that power, don't get cocky and try a different power, just do as I say."

"Okay," I respond.

I did as he told me, he actually knew me quite well. I only used the power he asked for and blocked nearly every attack he threw at me. He got me a couple of times, though he was playing against the rules, but he said that it was to toughen me up, so I didn't complain. He was confident after a while, that I could call upon any power at an instant.

"Now," Peter says to me. "You're going to try and block my powers, like the Haitian, but I want you to block specific powers but not all of my powers. This will take a lot of concentration, are you ready to try kid?"

"Sure," I reply.

It was hard at first, I nearly gave up a million times, but I thought of Rory in her state, not being able to do anything that she wanted. She had big dreams and my split decision ruined that for her, so I persevered. I started getting the hang of it eventually, but Peter was patient throughout and kept telling me that I was doing a good job. We stopped not long later, Peter didn't want me to overdo it and he believed that I was ready.

He didn't send me straight back to Stars Hollow like I expected. We sat down and ate dinner with the other residents of the manor. Peter assured me that I needed my strength and that I was also to spend the night, but for now I just got to relax and enjoy dinner. I pushed Sylar and everything my future self had done out of my mind and just enjoyed myself.

"Stop being a show off Peter," Nikki says to him.

"What?" Peter asks in mock confusion. "You said that you wanted the mashed potatoes."

"But she didn't want them levitated to her," Micah says amused. "Did you mom?"

"No sweetie," Nikki replies as she grabs the potatoes from mid air. "But you know Peter he just loves to show off."

"What about you Jess?" Monica asks me. "Do you show off too?"

"I guess," I answer. "But only my girlfriend knows what I can do… well she was the only one until today."

"It's good having someone that knows," Hiro says. "I think we all had someone. I had Ando. You and Peter had Rory…"

"But now you are going to have more now," Monica says excitedly. "Because you are going to track us down aren't you Jess?"

"I don't know," I reply. "Can't future Hiro just go back and tell past Hiro to look me up?"

"You're lazy kid," Peter says to me amused.

"Just like you," I say to Peter. "Where's Claire?" I ask Peter cautiously.

"She'll be down in a minute," Meredith answers. "She wanted to dress up because we had company, apparently she doesn't get to dress up anymore, so she's taking advantage of this occasion."

"Mother like daughter, I see," Hiro says to Meredith. "You look stunning Meredith."

"Thank you Hiro," Meredith says pleased.

"I'm confused," I tell the table. "You're Claire's mother, and Nikki and Micah are related?"

"This is how it is," Peter explains. "You've got Nikki and her son Micah, plus Micah's cousin Monica. Then you have Meredith and her daughter Claire, who you'll meet in a minute and you… well we are Claire's uncle. Then we've got Hiro, he just comes and goes as he pleases. We have Elle, Molly and Candice. There's also Claude, but he keeps to himself, yet he's invisible so he actually could be standing right next to you for all we know."

"Seems like a safe place," I say to everyone.

"More like a place for misfits," Claire says as she joins us at the table.

"Claire," Meredith warns. "Be nice, your uncle's here."

"Yeah," Claire replies. "Two uncles. Nice to meet you…"

"Call me Jess," I tell her. "And it's nice to meet you too, I was just reading about that unfortunate event at your school… homecoming."

"Now that was a lifetime ago," Claire replies and then keeps quiet.

"You seem young," I say to Molly.

"Yeah," Molly agrees. "Sylar killed my parents and then Mohinder and Parkman took me in."

"Mohinder and Parkman?" I ask Peter. "What are they up to these days?"

"Mohinder died during the New York blast," Peter explains coldly. "So we took Molly in. No one knows where Parkman is, but apparently he's still alive."

"New York blast?" I ask him confused.

"Yeah," Peter says unwillingly. "Nuclear bomb wiped out half of New York City. Sylar and his crew were responsible. So Elle how's things going?" Peter says immediately chancing the subject.

I decided to read his mind, well everyone's mind, just to get some more answers.

_I can't believe I blew up New York City on purpose. I hope Jess can fix this, I don't want him to have to go through all this, -Peter._

_Jess seems cool, less strict than Peter, but his name it reminds me of all the bad things that I have done… that we have done, -Claire._

_I miss Mohinder and Parkman, sure it's great living here with Micah and Monica, but I miss them so much, -Molly._

"I still can't believe how brave Mohinder, Bennet and Parkman were today," I say for mainly Molly's benefit. "They all faced Sylar just to protect me."

"Really?" Claire asks brightening up.

"Yeah," I answer. "Your dad got knock unconscious trying to fight Sylar. I just couldn't believe that they would even try to face Sylar without any productive powers."

"But you saved them all," Molly says to me. "You went out to face Sylar on you own just so that they wouldn't get killed."

"I guess," I reply. "But that didn't really work out as planned, did it?"

"You'll fix it," Claude says appearing at the empty chair, I had no doubt that he had been there the whole time. "You are the infamous Jess Mariano after all."

"Yeah," Hiro agrees trying to psych me up. "You did become more powerful than Sylar in this reality, you can beat him without a doubt."

"Why can't we all fight?" Claire asks Peter. "It won't stuff up the already sucky future now will it?"

"Jess needs to do this on his own," Peter says defiantly, Claire begins to protest. "And that's final."

"Fine," Claire says as she leaves the table. "We never get to have any fun anymore."

"Sorry about her," Meredith apologizes to me.

"It's fine," I reply. "It must be tough on her… tough on all of you, especially with me being here and you all having to call me Jess."

"It's fine," Claude says. "You haven't done any of those things yet."

"I'm ready," I say to Peter. "I can't spend the night here, I know what I have to do and I don't want to wait any longer."

"Okay kid," Peter replies.

I said all my goodbyes to the people at the table. I knew that I would miss them, but hopefully I could look them up in the new reality.

"Can I see Rory again?" I ask Peter as we walk through the Manor. "If it's not any trouble."

"Sure," Peter replies. "Second floor, end of the hall."

"She's here?" I ask surprised. "Why did you teleport me away from her then?"

"We needed you to focus," Peter explains. "And if you really are like me then you never would've been able to concentrate knowing that Rory was in the house."

"Good call," I say as I head upstairs. "Rory?" I ask quietly as I open her door, I didn't want to disturb her.

_Jess, -Rory._

"Hey," I say to her as I sit down on the bed and grab her hand. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

_I love you Jess, -Rory._

"I love you too Rory," I say as I kiss her. "When you wake up I promise everything will be different. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you are safe… and Luke and Lorelai, hell the whole town of Stars Hollow."

_You'll do it, I know that you are strong enough to do this Jess, -Rory._

"Thanks," I reply as I kiss her again. "I'm never going to let you out of my sights, you know that, I love you and I'll see you soon, bye."

_Good luck and I'll see you soon too, -Rory._

I gave her one last kiss, waved her goodbye and headed back down the stairs. Rory was my driving force behind all this and seeing her bound to the bed like that, not being able to move, just gave me more of an incentive to make things right.

"How'd it go kid?" Peter asks me.

"Hard," I answer truthfully. "But I'll see her soon."

"You'll look after her won't you?" Peter asks me sadly.

"With my life," I reply.

"Good," Peter replies as he ruffs up my hair. "You ready to go back kid?"

"Sure," I reply sadly. "But I won't get to see you again Peter. You're different, stronger, wiser, I like who you are."

"But you know how I got here," Peter explains. "And trust me you'll get stronger and wiser, but from more positive experiences. We are the same person after all."

"Can I visit you… well the new future you?" I ask him hopefully.

"Sure," Peter replies. "I'm sure that won't break any rules."

"Can I still call you Peter?" I ask him nervously. I liked calling him Peter, it suited him so much and I'd hate to have to call him Jess.

"Sure thing kid," He answers. "Call me whatever you like."

"Good," I reply my mood brightening up. "I won't lose you all together then."

"Never, I'll always be here for you," Peter tells me as he brings me into a hug. "I'll just be a little different and hopefully won't have a scar on my face, I hate it."

"I'll try and avoid that for you," I say as I laugh. "Plus I bound to stuff up again, so I'm guessing that you are going to be much the same, having to come save me again and all."

"You'll do fine kid," Peter reassures me as he pulls out of the hug. "You ready to go back?"

"Yeah," I say confidently. "I don't want Rory to live another minute in this reality."

"Okay," Peter says as he puts his hand on my shoulder and teleports me back three years.

"I'll come and see you when things get better," I promise him.

"Good luck kid," Peter says as he hugs me. "Just do as I told you."

"I will," I reply as I pull out of the hug.

"See ya kid," Peter says and then disappears. "I believe in you."

I take a deep breath and then turn to face Sylar. "I rescind my offer," I tell him confidently. "I'll never join you."

"Enlightening trip then?" Sylar questions. "Fine by me, it just means that I get to kill you today rather than later down the track."

"Go ahead and try," I tell him confidently. "You're not going to win."

I prepared myself. I was waiting for him to make the first move. I took the time to quickly reflect. I was glad that Hiro had taken me into the future and explained everything to me. Meeting Peter, seeing how tortured he was, just from one decision really opened my eyes. I was glad though, knowing that Peter would hopefully help me out anytime that I made a mistake, it was comforting. And meeting all the others with abilities was great. I'd definitely try and look them up when this was all over.

The trip into the future changed me in so many ways and I couldn't wait to tell Rory all about it… well maybe an edited version, she didn't need to know everything that was forced upon me…

"You ready?" Sylar asks me breaking me from my thoughts.

"Are you ready?" I counter as I decide to make the first move, as he was taking far too long.

* * *

**A/N- Heroes always skips into the future for next to no reason, so I decided to give it a shot, tell me what you thought… **

**Review **


	8. I Can Do Whatever I Want

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, ICanSeeYourFace, I-luv-jess-mariano, kathi-ryn, kylielink, Naddi09, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- I do not own**

**Jess- **Rapid cellular regeneration, Telepathy, Flight, Strength, Enhanced hearing, Fire manipulation, Teleport, Shape shifter, Manipulate electricity, Block others powers, Do anything as long as he has seen it done first, Telekinesis, Invisibility

**Jonah- **Ability to take others powers away

**Noah Bennet (HRG)- **No known power

**Sylar- **Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, Enhanced Memory, Liquification, Enhanced Hearing, Precognition, Radiation manipulation

**Enjoy**

* * *

"_You ready?" Sylar asks me breaking me from my thoughts. _

"_Are you ready?" I counter as I decide to make the first move, as he was taking far too long. _

I closed my eyes and teleported behind him. I used my telekinesis power to grab a street sign and swung it at him. I hit him in the head and he staggered backwards. I hit him a couple more times before he got the better of me and threw the street sign through the Stars Hollow video store's front window.

"Why don't you just give up," Sylar says to me.

"Sure," I reply. "If you can catch me."

I turn invisible and take a couple of steps back.

"Nice one," Sylar says looking around for me. "I can't wait to try that one. One problem though I can still hear you."

He raised his hand and I focused hard. I blocked his telekinesis. He was trying to lift a car, but now he couldn't.

I lost concentration and Sylar immediately threw the car at me. I bent my knees and lifted my arms above my head. I caught the car mid air and threw it back at Sylar. I became visible again and shot electricity at him. Sylar fell down, but was up just as quick.

"Let's see what you can do now," Sylar says as he freezes my feet to the ground.

"Easy," I reply as I make fire come out of my feet. "Too easy," I add as I take a step back, so that he knows that I'm free from the ice. "You're going to have to try harder than that. Come on, I'm new at this and I'm kicking your ass."

"Not for long," Sylar says and I notice my hand turning to liquid.

"Cute," I reply as I block his power. The liquidation stops, but I'm now missing half an arm. I focus on Claire and my arm soon grows back.

I searched his mind and found a memory, one of Sylar with his mother. Huh, Gabriel Gray, nice name. I close my eyes briefly and shape shift into Gabriel, glasses and all. I wanted to give him a chance to kick his own butt.

"Hello," I say adopting Sylar's voice from the memory. "I'm Gabriel, Gabriel Gray." I held my hand out towards Sylar.

"My name's Sylar," Sylar retorts angrily.

"Well, I don't know," I say shifting back into myself. "You mom called you Gabriel, well before you killed her at least."

"Deal with this," Sylar says as his hands start glowing. "If you're lucky you'll only blow up Stars Hollow."

"You're giving me more powers," I ask Sylar confused as I absorb his power. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Just wait," Sylar says. "You won't be able to control it."

"You sure," I ask Sylar. "On a scale of one to ten how sure are you?"

I focused all the radiation energy flowing through me and shot it at him like a lighting bolt. He fell backwards. I walked over and stood above him.

"You have nothing on me," I reply.

"Really," Sylar asks and I let him get up. "Jess Mariano, mother Liz Danes, father James Mariano, well if you could call him a father. You were abandoned by both your father and mother, and had to move in with you Uncle. Now you're living the good life, with a girlfriend and all."

"You leave her out of this," I hiss angrily at him.

"Make me," Sylar replies. "When I kill you, and I will, she'll be next on my list, followed closely by you Uncle."

"You won't touch them," I say as I turn towards some arm to arm combat.

I gave up quickly and combined my fire and electricity power together. I blasted him with it, but he froze it in mid air and threw it back at me, I had no time to react and the blast hit me and I landed flat on my back. I tried to get up, but I knew that I would have to wait until I healed first.

"Now," Sylar says as he cuts open my head slowly. "Stay still."

I tried to block his power, but I couldn't, I was in too much pain.

"Arrrggghhh!" I scream out.

I looked towards the diner and noticed both Parkman and Bennet holding Luke back. I looked for Rory's thoughts in the group. I just wanted to hear her one more time.

_Jess, no, come on get up, you have to get up, -Lorelai_

_I wish I had superpowers, -Kirk_

_Maybe I could knock the guy on my left out and then run. I have to save Jess, well I have to try at least, -Luke_

_Jess, I love you. You have to be okay, please try and fight back… maybe you could accept his offer, it's not too late, -Rory_

Accept his offer. I knew that was definitely not an option. I tried to figure out a plan. He had me pinned, but that didn't matter as I still couldn't move, I must've fried something in my brain- Fire and electricity probably aren't the two best things to be hit by.

_Is that the town loner? –Miss Patty_

I looked behind Sylar and noticed a man walking towards us. I wanted to warn him to keep his distance, but I didn't want to alert Sylar as he seemed oblivious to the world around him. I kept my eyes focused on the guy as he shot out red electricity. It hit Sylar in the back and immediately immobilized him.

"You alright?" The guy asks me as he pulls me up.

"Yeah," I reply. "Thanks. Is Sylar dead?"

"No, just frozen," The guy replies bending down. He took the glove off of his left hand and touched Sylar. It was like freeze frame, I saw the power leave Sylar and enter the man, it was quick and painless. "He won't hurt anyone now."

"Who are you?" I ask the guy. "And how'd you take his powers."

"They call me the borrower," The guy replies. "And that's my ability. I can take powers off another just by touching them."

"Jess," Luke says as he comes over and hugs me. "Thank god that you're alright."

"Yeah," I agree. "Thanks to this guy."

"You're the town loner right?" Luke asks him. "The one that lives in the caves."

"Yeah," The guy replies nervously.

"Well thanks for saving my nephew," Luke says as he shakes the guy's hand.

"Jess, I'm glad that you're alright," Rory says as she hugs me. "I love you."

"Yeah," I reply as I kiss her. "I love you too."

"Bennet," The town loner says as Bennet approaches us.

"Long time," Bennet replies. "Is Sylar immobilized?"

"Yeah," The town loner responds.

"We'll take him in," Bennet replies. "Put him on level five. What are you going to do with his powers?"

"Take over the world," The town loner jokes. "I don't know. I can't control them much longer. It's too unstable, I'm going to have to pass them on and soon."

"Well, don't touch anyone here," Bennet warns as he turns to leave. "And keep out of trouble."

"Sure," The town loner replies. "Jess," The guy says motioning me over to him.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him confused as I walk over to him.

"I know a lot of things," The town loner replies. "I'm your uncle… well other uncle." I must've looked confused because he explained further. "Your father Arthur Petrelli," The town loner explains. "I'm his younger brother Jonah."

"Nice to meet you Jonah," I say still trying to take it all in. "So where is my dad?"

"He died," Jonah replies. "Suicide."

"Oh," I say in shock. "Well does anyone in your family actually know that I exist?" I ask Jonah. "Does Nathan know about me?"

"No," Jonah replies. "I'm the only one that knows, well apart from Peter. You met him right, he showed you the future."

"Yeah I met him," I answer. "He's a great guy, but he's not me, is he?"

I had started to expect it. Peter was different, too different.

"No," Jonah replies. "He's your twin brother. You were killed in the future by Sylar. Peter avenged you by killing Sylar and the rest of your crew. He saved Claire though, she's your cousin."

"Hiro told me that she was Nathan's kid," I tell him. "So where is Peter in present time?"

"He lives with me," Jonah explains. "No one told your mom that she had twins, so she only left the hospital with you, and then there was a mix-up or something and no one came for Peter so I took him in. We traveled around a lot because I didn't want Peter to be influenced by the rest of the family."

"Why?" I ask confused.

"They're not all good Jess," Jonah tells me carefully. "It was just better if you and Peter grew up away from all that."

"So Peter's my twin brother?" I ask still slightly confused. "Why didn't I get to meet him before this, does he even know that I exist?"

"I never told him," Jonah replies. "But he has his clairvoyant dreams, like you, so I'm pretty sure that he knows. Come on lets get back to the diner, I'm sure the town wants to welcome you back, plus they probably all have questions for you."

"Great," I say sarcastically and then change the subject. "You don't really live in the caves do you?" I ask him shocked.

"Heaven no," Jonah replies amused as we make our way past Sylar. Bennet and the other two guys were loading him into the back of a truck. "We have a house out in the woods."

"What about Peter?" I ask confused. "I never see him around."

"We keep to ourselves," Jonah replies. "Peter is home schooled and when we find the need to get out we just travel to Boston or Hartford… somewhere where no one will recognize us."

"Jess," Rory says as she runs up and hugs me again. "What was up with that guy that looked like you but had a scar on his face, he whispered something in my ear and told me to think it no matter what."

"That's Peter," I answer as I pull out of the hug. "He's my brother."

"You have a brother?" Rory says shocked.

"Yeah," I answer. "And an Uncle," I say motioning towards Jonah as we walk into the diner. "Rory this is Jonah, Jonah this is Rory."

"Nice to meet you," They say to each other.

"Okay," Bennet says coming back into the diner. "We have Sylar and we are taking him to a secure location. He has lost his powers, so he isn't dangerous, but we are taking all the necessary precautions just in case. Now what you saw today, you cannot tell anyone, no one," Bennet says whilst looking at Miss Patty. "Jess' safety, as well as the safety of others depends on it. You will not see us again, hopefully, and Jess thank you for all your help."

"No problem," I reply.

"If you ever need anything just call me," Bennet says as he hands me a card. "We appreciate everything that you have done for us… and you too Jonah."

"Sure," Jonah replies unconvinced.

"Will I see you around?" Noah asks Jonah hopefully.

"No," Jonah replies. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Okay," Bennet says as he hugs Noah. "And brother, don't forget to do something with those powers before you do something stupid."

"Sure Noah," Jonah replies.

"I'll see you," Bennet says sadly as he walks out the door.

_I love you brother, -Jonah._

So Noah and Jonah were brothers too, but that means that… jeez this is too confusing, I'd have to ask him someday.

"So is the future fixed?" I ask Jonah nervously.

"Take a look for yourself," Jonah replies.

"The future?" Rory questions me. "Can I come?"

"Is that alright Jonah?" I ask nervously.

"Sure," Jonah replies. "But keep to the shadows and only interact with yourself or Peter, do you understand?"

"Yes," I say as I place my hand on Rory's shoulder. "We'll be back in a few minutes, give or take," I say to Luke.

"Where are we?" Rory asks confused. I teleported to the Manor, we were in the room where Rory was bedridden and I was glad to see that she wasn't there.

"The Manor," I answer. "It was kind of a refuge for people with abilities, but that was in the old future I have no idea what it is used for now."

"What was I like in the future?" Rory asks me excitedly as we make our way out of the hallway and down the stairs.

"Beautiful," I reply truthfully, yet I was certain that I wasn't going to tell her the whole truth. "You still loved me even after everything I put you through."

"I'll always love you Jess," Rory says as she kisses me softly. "No matter what."

"I believe you," I reply, how could I not, I had seen it with my own eyes.

"Jess," Peter says to me and I turn around.

"Hey," I say as I take in his appearance, he looked so different. "I see you don't have a scar anymore?"

"Yeah," Peter replies. "It's good."

"I know that you're my brother," I say to him.

"Yeah?" Peter questions. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I would have but I didn't know how to tell my twin brother that he had been killed. It was easier to just pretend to be you."

"It's okay," I reply. "Jonah told me."

"You met Jonah then?" Peter asks amused for some reason. "That explains how different this reality is then."

"How can you remember?" Rory asks Peter confused. "You would be different, what happened before wouldn't have happened to you, so you wouldn't know about it."

"It's one of the abilities I picked up," Peter explains. "It allows me to see all different realities in full detail. Like if you decide to do something then I can see that reality clearly," Peter explains. "But then say if Jess changes your mind, then the new reality replaces the old one."

"Wouldn't that get annoying?" I ask him. "Everyone changes their mind like once every minute."

"It's actually less then that," Peter replies. "But I can block it out. I only use it on the people I love, as I want them to make the right decisions. Plus I have a great memory, so I just store it all in the back of my mind and pull it out when I need it."

"Wait," I say to Peter. "So in the other reality you weren't me, right?"

"Right," Peter replies failing to see my point.

"So then why were you kissing Rory?" I ask him pointedly.

"Because when you died she became fair game," Peter answers.

"You kissed me?" Rory asks confused. "I wouldn't allow that."

"You never know," Peter says. "You might just like me more than Jess."

"Okay," I say immediately changing the subject. "So am I alive in this reality… and is Rory alive."

"You're both alive," Peter says as he walks away and motions for us to follow him. "Have a look," He says as he motions to a window, we get in close and look out the window.

"What's going on?" Rory asks confused.

"Sunday family dinner," Peter replies. "We do it every week."

"Is that mom and Luke?" Rory asks amazed.

"Yeah," Peter answers. "And your mom's pregnant with a girl."

"What about the others?" I ask Peter.

"Well," Peter begins. "We have Jonah and his brother Noah, they had a falling out many years ago, but somehow they worked through all their differences. Then we have our brother Nathan and his family, including his daughter Claire. Then of course we have you and Rory."

"We look so old," Rory says amused even thought we were only three years in the future.

"What about you?" I ask Peter. "Do you have anyone special?"

"No," Peter replies sadly. "I'm just waiting for Rory to realize that it is me that she wants."

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"I'm only joking," Peter replies. "I've seen someone in my future, but the only trouble now, is that I have to wait for it to come around."

"How long do you have to wait?" Rory asks sadly.

"Around five years," Peter replies. "But trust me it will be well worth the wait."

"Why don't you just go and find her now?" I ask confused. "If you know who she is,then why wait?"

"I have my reasons," Peter replies.

"Okay," I say dropping the subject. I had the whole future to convince him. "What about the others?" I ask Peter. "Nikki and her son, Elle… all of them."

"They are with their families," Peter replies. "Nothing exceptionally bad happened, so there was never any reason for them to leave home."

"That's good," I say visibly relieved. "So is Molly back with Parkman and Mohinder?"

"Yeah," Peter replies. "Claude is the only one that returned to the Manor, but we hardly ever see him, we let him stay because he had nobody else."

"What about Sylar?" Rory asks nervously. "Did he ever come back for Jess?"

"No," Peter replies. "The company locked him up on their most secure level. He had no powers, so he couldn't escape. He hasn't hurt anyone else since that day," Peter adds for my benefit.

"I'm glad. It looks like the future is going to be a great place," I say to Peter.

"Just don't stuff it up," Peter says to me jokingly. "Anyway you two really should be getting back."

"It's nice to meet you," Rory says to Peter.

"You too," Peter replies.

"Will I be seeing you soon?" I ask Peter hopefully.

"Yeah," Peter replies. "Sooner than you think."

"Bye," I say as I put my arm on Rory's shoulder.

"Look out the window," Peter says just as we teleport back.

We were back in the diner and I immediately looked out the window. Peter was standing there, in the middle of the street. I didn't think, I just ran out of the diner and hugged him.

"Jess?" Peter questions me confused.

"Yeah," I reply. "Brother," I say as I hug him tighter.

"It's nice to meet you," Peter says pulling out of the hug.

"You have no idea," I reply.

"Hey guys," Jonah says as he approaches us. "I see you two finally met."

"Yeah," Peter answers happily.

"I need you to trust me," Jonah says turning serious.

"Okay," I say without missing a beat.

"Peter?" Jonah questions.

"I don't know," Peter replies.

"I'm just going to split Sylar's powers between the two of you," Jonah tried to reassure Peter.

"I know…" Peter replies. "But I don't want anymore powers."

"Come on Peter," Jonah pleads. "You know that I can't hold onto these powers forever and I would just give them to Jess, but I don't know if it's too much power or not. You have to Peter there is no other way."

"Come on," I say to Peter and I hold his shoulder comfortingly. "It will be over in a minute."

"Okay," Peter agrees.

Jonah places a hand on both of our foreheads and closed his eyes. I could feel the power surging through me, it didn't hurt, but it felt strange. I kept my eyes on Peter the whole time, he looked scared and his eyes were shut tight. It was soon over and Jonah let us be.

"Are you alright?" I ask Peter nervously. Future Peter was always so strong, he was so unlike the person standing in front of me.

"Can I meet Rory?" Peter asks me hopefully as he opens his eyes.

"Sure thing," I reply as I let go of his shoulder, but only to put my arm around his shoulders in a brotherly way. "She's going to love you."

As we walked towards the diner, I couldn't help but think how complete my life was now. I had two uncles who loved me and a twin brother I'd do anything for. Plus the future didn't look too grim now, I was excited for what it had in store, enjoying Sunday lunches with my family. I couldn't wait and I knew that I didn't have to.

I looked down at my brother. He looked the same as his future self, but he looked young and innocent and it was at that moment that I knew I would protect him from the world, no matter what. Nothing bad would ever happen to Peter, I wouldn't allow it, because I never wanted to see the look of despair and regret in his eyes ever again.

The End

* * *

A/N- So that's the end of the story and their will be no sequel, sorry.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story at some point, I really appreciated it.

Tell me what you thought of this chapter and the story in general, review

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story and if you did I'd just like to let you know that I've recently published my first novel as an eBook and would be greatly appreciative if you could check it out at, l****ink is on my profile page. Thank you for your support in advance, it really means a lot to me.**


End file.
